You're So Good Lookin'
by musicfiend2392
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fan fic, so please be gentle with me! The chapters are based on the lines of the song You're So Good Lookin' by Blake Shelton. I don't own the song, or any of Supernatural, and please let me know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel found himself leaning against a shady, nondescript motel wall that was directly across the room from Sam Winchester's bed. It was the middle of the night and Sam was fast asleep, breath evenly flowing in and out of his lungs, heart beating evenly, and Sam seemed to be content. Everything seemed fine, physically. _So why the hell do I want to walk around in his dreamscape? _Gabriel pulled a sucker out of thin air and poped it in his mouth, debating what to do. _I want to just make sure that he's completely fine. Then I'll leave him alone, and fly off to find some asshole and show him the error of his ways..._But Gabriel was lying to himself, and he knew that he wouldn't leave until Sam asked him to. He also knew that he wanted to know what Sam dreamed about.

There are certain issues and events that the mind can't process until it's in a subconscious state, and Gabriel wanted to know what those issues and events were. He wanted to know everything about Sam, and _why the hell not?_ He decided that he would be the one to look after the Moose, because obviously he couldn't do it by himself, and there was no way that he could trust Dean to look after Sammy...and that rationalization freaked Gabriel the hell out. So instead of thinking about the situation anymore, he decided what he was going to do. With that thought, he let some of his Grace flow into Sam's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting in a library. Of course. The room wasn't really that big, it was cozy, completely lined with books and the windows were framed in cherry wood. The shades were open, and the picture in the window showed that it was dusk outside. The wall space that wasn't lined with bookshelves was colored a sage green, and the floor was adorned with plush carpets. The focal wall had a fireplace recessed in to it, and the fire was crackling happily. The room had a couch and an oversized chair, which Sam was currently sitting in, his legs curled up underneath him. He was reading _The Odyssey_ by the light that the small lamp that was sitting on the end table, was casting over the arm of the chair. There was a song playing quietly on the stereo, _Bach's Cello Suite No. 1_, Gabriel absently noticed.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked once he realized that there was something different about his dream. The song on the radio abruptly changed into the opening notes of a country song.

"Heya, Sammy-boy. Whatcha up to?" Gabriel asked in mock enthusiasm, walking around the room. He noticed that all the books were either Sam's favorite stories, or monster hunting books.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked with a hint of uncertainty, mostly just curiosity. Gabriel sighed and turned away from the bookshelf to look at Sam.

"What, I can't crash book club? You hurt me, Sam-a-lam." He said forlornly.

Sam paused briefly. "I'm trying to enjoy the fact that I don't have to get up early in the morning tomorrow, that Dean and I don't have a case, and that we're going to see Bobby in the next couple of days," he said patiently, as if talking to a small child. "What are you doing in my dream?" He repeated the question, this time with a hint of irritation, along with the curiosity. _My, oh my, you're so good lookin'..._ the radio quietly twanged and then immediately shut off, Sam flushing bright red.

"Making sure that you're sleeping restfully," Gabriel responded truthfully. He was a little surprised at himself, because, really, _what the hell made him tell the truth? Must have been the music...or that adorable blush_.

" Well, I'm fine, and I'm sure that if I do have some sort of problem, you'll know," Sam stated mater-of-fact.

"And how do you think I'll just know that you'll be in some sort of peril?"

"Because you're watching me sleep," Sam said smugly.

Gabriel abruptly retracted his Grace and watched Sam wake up disgruntled and groggy. He left before he thought Sam had time to register what the sound of his wings was, mind reeling. The music and the conversation had been too much. He wasn't able to process it.

Gabriel's favorite classical song, whether Sam knew or not, was Bach's Suite No. 1 for Cello. He popped into concerts by the greatest musicians when he knew that they were playing that piece, and just sat back and relaxed, letting the music wash over him. There was something about the way that the chords sounded together, that made him feel closer to his family than he ever had, ever since he went into hiding. The other song, Gabriel didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole. Not because Gabriel was scared. He was never scared. But, he couldn't think about that right now. All he could do was fly and hope that Sam didn't hear or see him leave.

But Sam heard, and knew the minute he woke up why Gabriel had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks before Sam saw Gabriel again. Sam and Dean were working a job in the middle of BFN, and have no idea what they're hunting. Sam was up all night doing research on the meager information that they had, and was completely fried. He left a note for Dean and walked down the street to a small coffee house on the corner, wishing he brought a jacket, because the morning was cooler than expected.

He walked into the coffee house and was blasted with a gust of warm air over his face and the smell of espresso in his nose. Sam looked around the interior of the building as he walked up to the counter. He noticed that the room is cluttered, but not overly so, giving off a cozy feeling as opposed to a claustrophobic one. The machines that actually brew the coffee sparkled in the light, standing ready to make the best damn cup of coffee that they can. The barista gave him a warm smile, and Sam placed his order. The coffee was made quickly, and Sam took a seat by the window and was watching the foot traffic out the window when Gabriel walked in and plopped down in front of him.

"Hiya, Sasquatch," Gabriel said as though nothing happened a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing, Gabriel? We haven't seen you in weeks, why are you here now?" Sam snaped. He really hadn't mean to, but the caffeine hadn't quite kicked in yet, and he really couldn't be held liable for his actions or statements.

"I wanted a hot chocolate, and I thought that you might want some company," Gabriel said cooly, which only served to piss Sam off even more. How could he act like this when _he_ was the one who was snooping around in Sam's dreams?

Sam fumed in silence, and Gabriel snapped a decadent smelling hot chocolate with a mile of whipped cream on the top of it into existence. He took a loud slurp out of it and put the mug down, leaving a thick white mustache in it's wake. The lips under that mustache were smirking at him, and Sam couldn't really help but wonder how Gabriel could sit there and pretend like nothing happened a few weeks ago. _He_ was the one who snuck into Sam's dreams, and _he_ was the one who got caught watching Sam while he was sleeping. _How can he hold himself together like a pair of bookends, when all this is his fault? I wouldn't be snapping at him if he would just act like something was wrong..." _And with that thought all the fight went out of Sam.

He slumped slightly, "I'm sorry, Gabe, I'm just really fried. I have been up all night and I still have no idea what Dean and I are hunting, and I just really need the caffeine in this coffee to hit me. I'll be fine, I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal, Sam. I don't need your apologies. Anyways, the answer to the question of what monster that you're hunting is back to your room, in a book that's sitting on the table with your laptop."

Sam was passed the point where he was surprised by Gabe leaving anything for Sam to find when it came to a hunt. It had happened before. Sam would be researching for hours and Dean would be drinking at the local bar and doing interviews, when Sam would take a half hour nap. When he woke up, the answer was just waiting for him, usually in bright pink gel pen. He just shrugged and got back to his coffee, sipping slowly, finally feeling the caffeine kick in. He hummed quietly to himself, and he caught Gabe smiling softly out of the corner of his eye. It was gone in a moment, but he's certain that he saw it.

"Well, kiddo, its been great," Gabriel sighed and stood, stretching his arms dramatically over his head, exposing a tiny sliver of his stomach below the burgundy button up and above the dark wash jeans that he was wearing. Sam's eyes immediately locked on the exposed skin, and Gabriel watched Sam's eyes drag hungrily across his abdomen. He yawned and lowered his arms slowly, making sure to catch Sam's eye when his shirt came back down. Sam flushed bright red, and Gabriel smirked quickly, "but I'm bored already, and I really want to find something more entertaining to do, like give a few asshole's their just desserts."

"Wait, before you go, answer a question?" Sam asked quickly, making sure that he keeps Gabriel there just a few seconds longer.

Gabriel sensed the tentativeness in Sam's voice and sits back down, "Sure, Sammy, ask away," he said gently.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and thought for a moment before he asked, "Why were you smiling just now?"

And Gabriel couldn't help but smile again. "Because, you called me Gabe instead of Gabriel. You only give nicknames to people that you enjoy being around, Sammy." He smirked as he said the last bit. Sam's mouth was gaping open, his head reeling back through the conversation. There was no way that he said 'Gabe' instead of 'Gabriel'. Gabriel's smile just widened into a grin before he snapped away, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked back to the hotel in a huff. There was no way that he had called Gabriel "Gabe". He hated Gabe, especially after what he did to Dean. There was no way that Sam could actually be growing fond of Gabriel, even if he had an amazing laugh. And a smile like the sun. And, if his eyes were completely mesmerizing, well, that was a complete coincidence.

However, while Sam was thinking about how amazing Gabriel physically looked, he realized that he didn't mind the idea of falling for the trickster/angel. Gabriel really was amazing. Childish and irritating at times, but once you got past that part, he was caring and he stood for what he believed in, and that was something that Sam not only understood, but he admired.

When he got back to the motel, Dean immediately turned him around and got into the Impala to do some more interviews and some recon work on the case. The whole time, Sam's mind was thinking about Gabriel and he couldn't stay focused on the case, which was testing Dean's patience, to stay the least.

"Dude, what the hell? You were useless today! What's going on?" He exploded as soon as they were in the Impala after a long day.

Sam couldn't really tell Dean that he had constantly been thinking about Gabriel the whole day, so he muttered something unintelligible that Dean wanted to hear, just so that he would leave Sam alone. It was apparently good enough, because Dean left him alone until they got to the local diner.

When they walked in, they sat down in a back booth next to the window, and Dean started in on him again.

"I can't have you working if you're not 100%, Sammy. You know that. Are you 100% focused? Because if you aren't-"

"And what can I get for you gentlemen?" the voice of the waiter asked them as he appeared next to the table. Sam looked up at him and stared in astonishment. It was Gabriel.

"What the-" Dean spluttered, but soon found that he didn't have a voice.

"Really by 'gentlemen' I meant 'Sam', because really Dean, you always get the same thing. Bacon cheeseburger with a side of heart disease. And for _you..._?" Gabriel asked pointedly to Sam.

"Um...whatever the chef recommends?" Sam asked, a bit of bafflement still coloring his voice.

"Sounds great, I'll get that right in for you, Big Boy." Gabe waggled his eyebrows at Sam before he walked away towards the kitchen, grabbing the apron that was hanging on the hook by the door before slipping inside.

"He's not gonna cook it, is he?" Dean asked, once he got his voice back. He looked at Sam who just shrugged and looked out the window, waiting for the food to arrive. He knew there was no way that he could change the fact that Gabriel was making his food, and he was certain that Gabriel wouldn't try to poison him or anything, so Sam continued to wait and Dean fumed in silence.

In record time, the food appeared on the table, steaming hot. The burger that Gabriel had ordered for Dean was grilled just the way that he liked it, with extra bacon on it. The fries were crispy and just salty enough to make his tongue want more, once he swallowed one. For Sam, there was a salad that had almost every vegetable known to man in it. There was no dressing, just the way he liked. After he finished that plate, there was another plate in front of him, that was occupied with chicken cordon bleu that was so succulent that it melted in Sam's mouth. Gabriel apparently knew better than to try to bring Sam a dessert. Instead, he came out of the kitchen, hung the apron up on the hook and came over to Sam and Dean, asking, "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean couldn't talk again, surprise surprise, and Sam told Gabriel that Dean would like to have a piece of pie, which got him a greatful glance from his brother.

"No can do, Dean-o, we're fresh out of all the pie," Gabriel replied with a smirk. Dean looked appalled and Gabriel turned back to Sam asking, "Can I get _you_ anything else, Sammy?"

"Just the check, please" Sam asked.

"Nothing for the road?"

"Nope, I think that we're okay for now."

"Well, Sam-a-lamma, I hate to break it to you, but there is no check. No charge whatsoever." With that, Gabriel was gone, and the boys were in the Impala, the engine running. Dean pulled out of the diner parking lot in silence, drove to the motel, dropped Sam off and went to the nearest bar to get a much needed drink.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gabriel left the diner, he went back to his haven and started baking. An angel's haven is like their base camp and a place that they are always safe from the outside. No one else can see it or enter it unless the angel wants them to. Oh, and little known fact about Gabriel, he really liked to bake the delicious sweets that he devoured so often, not only eat them. He snapped on an apron and began to assemble the ingredients necessary for a cheesecake.

The kitchen, along with the rest of the haven, was exactly to Gabriel's specifications. The appliances were all stainless steel, the cabinets were a dark cherry stain, the refrigerator was humongous and there was a double oven. There was also a gas burner set into the counter space near the sink and there was an island in the center of the room. Along the long sides of the island there were black stools that had red cushions.

As Gabriel moved around the kitchen making the cake, he thought about why his thoughts of Sam would not leave him alone. Sam was easy to get lost thinking about. He was wickedly smart and he was beautiful. HIs laugh made Gabriel's heart stop, and Sam's smile was better than the most beautiful tropical sunset. Sam's lips looked incredibly soft and kissable and his skin was so smooth...

On the topic of Sam's mouth, there were certain X-rated things that Gabriel was thinking about that mouth. Like what it would feel like when that mouth was all over Gabriel's body, kissing and licking every patch of overheated skin...Or how it would feel around Gabriel's aching cock...Oh, what he wouldn't give for a chance with that mouth...

Gabriel shook his head and sighed to himself. There was no way that he could have Sam Winchester. He was supposed to watch over the mortal, and make sure that he wanted for nothing. Now, if Sam wanted what Gabriel had to offer, well, who was Gabriel to tell him no?

Gabriel put the cheesecake into the oven to bake and walked into the living room. The walls were the same shade of sage green as the walls that were in Sam's dream all those weeks ago. There was a red sectional couch and oversized chairs that were piled with orange accent pillows. The floors were hard wood, but also had large rugs over them to make the room feel more inviting. There was a huge coffee table right in front of the sectional couch that had an ice cold beer sitting on it, waiting for him.

Gabriel turned on the 54" flat screen TV, flopped on to the sectional and changed the setting to the Blu Ray player. He was pretty sure that he still had a comedy in there, and he desperately needed to laugh. There was no reason to dwell on things that could never happen, so why even begin, right? Gabriel aimlessly watched the movie and thought about Sam and a way to get Sam to realize if he had feelings for Gabriel or not, and what exactly those feelings were.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean dropped Sam off at the motel, his mind was going in overdrive. Why would Gabriel act as his waiter at the diner? And why was he being so nice? It felt good. It was nice to have an amazing guy want to do all these things for you, and the food was amazing. Even Dean couldn't complain, which only made the experience worse for him. But Sam was just confused.

And on top of that, why did he insist on making the food? He still didn't feel like he was poisoned, so he assumed that the food was clean, but it was still odd. He could have just snapped the food into existence, but instead he created the food. And it was good food, and it was done quickly, which was just blowing his mind. Dean wasn't the only one who needed a drink.

Sam took the key and walked down to the liquor store that was a few blocks away. When he got there, he bought a fifth of whiskey, it _was_ only him after all, and went back to the motel.

There wasn't really a problem with Sam falling for Gabe. The problem is with Gabe flirting with him. Sam didn't know how Gabe felt about him, and there probably weren't any feelings there. He probably just wanted to screw with Sam, which was incredibly easy.

When he got back to the motel it was still vacant, thankfully, and grabbed a cup and filled it half way with some ice from the mini fridge and poured a generous dollop for himself. There was something comforting about a drink in the rocks. Sam wasn't as bad as Dean; he couldn't do shots al night and still be anything resembling coherent, but a whiskey on the rocks could help him to think clearer. Or maybe not, whatever the situation called for.

He sipped on the whiskey and decided that the next drinks would be straight. He wanted to be a bit loose tonight, and the rocks would only make that harder. He sipped at the rest of the whiskey and thought about Gabriel.

Gabriel was amazing and wonderful and every other good adjective that you could think of. He was the antithesis of Sam. Where Sam's personality was mature, Gabe was childish. Where Sam was worried about things, Gabe was carefree and sure of himself. Gabe would balance Sam out.

But Sam didn't know how Gabe felt about him. Sam got up and drained the ice cubes out of the cup and replaced them with a huge dollop of whiskey and knocked it back. There was a big difference between flirting with someone to flirt with them and actually having feelings for them. If Sam could just figured out how Gabe felt about him...And that is when a crazy idea hit Sam.

"Gabriel," Sam asked the air as he poured another glass, "I want to talk to you. Can you come down here, please?" Sam started out sure of himself, but by the end he was tentative. It was always odd for Sam to demand the presence of an archangel, and he always felt the urge to ask for permission. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a generous sip and then filled the glass. He left the bottle and took the glass back with him to the bed and sat down on the corner waiting for Gabe.

"Sammy!" Gabriel immediately sobered upon seeing the whiskey and Sam being the only occupant of the room, and asked, "What's with the fifth? Did the hunt go well?"

"The hunt went fine, the fifth is for me," Sam walked over to the counter and grabbed the bottle to illustrate his point, and took a swig of it. "You want some?" He asked with a raspy voice and handed the bottle to Gabriel.

Gabriel took the bottle from Sam and took a huge swig. "So, why do you get a fifth all to yourself?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You know, Gigantor, I've never met anyone who needed alcohol to talk to me," Gabriel said with a smirk. He handed the bottle back to Sam and waggled his eyebrows a bit in the process.

Sam took another swig of whiskey, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked Gabriel with a raspy voice. The alcohol in his gut was starting to make him feel warm all over. This was a hell of a lot more difficult than he originally planned.

"Why? Are you enjoying it? Because I can do better than that," Gabriel replied as he waggled his eyebrows. Sam took another swig.

"Yeah I like it-" Sam started to say, blushed, and spluttered out, "I-I mean, I just want to know what game you're playing." Sam was tipsy, and the conversation was either going to go really well or really poorly.

Gabriel smiled. Good. Sam was enjoying the attention. "Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, Sammy. I can't reveal the end game just yet. You'll enjoy it though. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be begging for more," Gabriel said in a low voice, his eyes full of lust. All of a sudden, it didn't feel like a game anymore.

Sam had a brief moment of courage and said, "I don't doubt it. When you put your mind to something you really can't be stopped," Sam said as he got up and walked over to Gabriel. "And I don't want you to stop," Sam said as he stopped in front of Gabriel, crowding him a bit.

"Sam, stop, you don't know what you're getting in to."

"I don't want to stop," Sam breathed against Gabe's neck. Gabriel started to pant quietly, and Sam placed a kiss against his neck. He tasted like chocolate and fresh air and electricity. It was intoxicating. Gabriel froze as Sam moved across his neck and then up to his jawline. Sam pulled away and Gabriel finally moved. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down. He desperately wanted to claim Sam's mouth with his own, but he needed to move slow. Instead, he just mimicked what Sam had done to him. He kissed and licked and nipped his way up Sam's neck until Sam started to make little noises of pleasure. Those noises were incredible, and Gabriel couldn't stop himself. He moved up Sam's jawline and was just about to move to Sam's mouth when he sensed Dean coming up to the door of the motel room.

"Not yet, kiddo, but be ready for more," Gabriel breathed against Sam's mouth. In a moment, Gabriel was gone and Sam was staring at the wall where he vanished from, and Dean walked into the room.

"Dude, why are you staring at a wall?"


	6. Chapter 6

When Gabriel vanished in front of Sam he felt cheated. He had Sam right in front of him, a wall to his back, what better position could he have asked for? Aside from, of course, Sam waiting for him, ready and willing in his bed. Couldn't Dean have waited just a minute longer?

Though, if the choices were between this and nothing happening tonight, Gabriel couldn't really complain with the way that things came out. When he flew back to his haven, he kicked off his shoes and opened the fridge. There, in all of it's gloriousness, was the cheesecake that he made earlier. Gabriel took the creation out of the fridge reverently and placed it on the counter, where he promptly dug in.

Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Sam's skin was so incredibly soft and thin and fragile. Gabriel wanted to kiss ad lick and suck every inch of it. He wanted to claim Sam by placing little red bruises all along the sides of Sam's neck. He knew that more of that could come. Would come. Sam made the first move, Gabriel had tried to stop him, but he was determined, and so who was Gabriel to tell Sam no?

Gabriel put the rest of the cheesecake back into the fridge and moved out of the kitchen toward the back of the house where the bathroom and the bedroom were. The bedroom was a monstrous room, with deep red walls and white trim. The california king that was in the center of the back wall was as soft as sleeping on a cloud (Gabriel would know) and was adorned with all kinds of intricate metal work on the bed frame. The mattress was fitted with silk sheets and lots of pillows that were filled with down. The bedroom was carpeted and had a huge walk in closet. Gabriel shed his clothes and walked naked to the adjoining bathroom.

The bathroom was another obnoxiously huge room. The walls and the floor were marble tiles. The fixtures were all silver, and the sink was a glass basin that was raised above the counter top. One whole wall had a counter running along it, but also a mirror above it. There was a soaking tub along with a standing shower, which was where Gabriel was now headed. He started a shower even though he didn't need one. He just wanted to feel the heat seep into his skin. Like the heat that would seep into his body if Sam was on top of him...buried deep inside of him...or if Sam was pushing Gabriel into a wall or into a bed, kissing him both brainless and breathless...

Gabriel let his hands run down his body to his aching cock. He couldn't really help it, Sam was gorgeous and amazing and now that Gabriel had a taste of what Sam would be like, he would go crazy without more. He ran lazy strokes up and down his length and pictured Sam in his mind. His stupid floppy hair in his eyes that were full of lust, pupils blown wide , his lips swollen from kisses...his head thrown back in ecstasy, baring his neck to Gabriel...Sam coming inside Gabriel's body...Gabriel had started stroking in earnest as soon as the images in his head began to change, and by the end, Gabriel was about to come. The words that Sam had spoken that night floated into his mind in that same low, lust filled voice, "I don't want to stop" and Gabriel came with Sam's name on his lips.

Gabriel let the hot water run along his body o clean himself off as he got control of his arms and legs again. He flipped the water temperature from hot to cold to get him out of his post orgasmic haze, trying to think of something other than Sam. As the water switched from hot to cold, Gabriel gasped, but enjoyed the sensation. He stood resolutely under the ice water that was escaping from the shower head and banished the X rated thoughts to the back of his mind and started to think of ways to fall into bed with Sam.

When Gabriel was almost shaking from the cold, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel low around his hips. He walked down to his bedroom and dropped the towel on the floor. Still naked, he climbed on top of his bed, folded his legs underneath him and meditated until the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, why are you staring at the wall?" Dean asked again, confused.

"I wasn't. Gabriel was here. He left when you got in," Sam replied. He really didn't want to deal with Dean right now, so he called dibs on the shower and walked over to the bathroom, shedding his shirt as he went. Normally, Sam was really neat and orderly about his belongings, but right now, he didn't care if he left a path. He'd pick it up when he got out of the shower. Anyway, he had other things to worry about other than whether Dean would do something to his dirty, discarded clothes or not. He unbuckled his belt and and unbuttoned his jeans by the time that he got to the bathroom door and shed them as soon as the door was shut. He turned on the water and stripped his remaining clothes as he stepped under the spray, thinking about Gabriel.

He would have never been that forward if he was sober and it didn't really matter that he was that forward, because he didn't glean any new information. Sam made the first move toward Gabriel, like an idiot, and Gabriel didn't even try to take it any further. He just reciprocated what Sam had done, which was nice in and of itself, and supported the idea that Gabriel thought that Sam was attractive, but he wanted to know more. Maybe the reciprocation only meant that Gabriel wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Sam and nothing else. Or maybe it meant that he did have some feelings toward Sam, but didn't want to push anything. That might be it, but that's completely outside of Gabriel's character. Usually if he wanted something, Gabriel went for it. So what was he doing with Sam? There were too many questions and not enough answers and it was starting to make Sam obsessed.

Sam just stood under the burning hot jet of water and let the heat seep into his skin. He felt really cold after Gabriel left; he was like a little furnace when he got close to Sam. His body radiating heat. Sam wondered absently if his whole body was like that, or was it just his torso that was inhumanly warm? Was he always that warm and inviting, or was it just while he was around Sam? Sam continued to think, well, obsess really, about Gabriel. Where was he? Was he thinking about Sam? _How_ was he thinking about Sam?

Sam began to muse on that last question and was about to take care of some...pressing issues, when Dean pounded on the door and started to complain about how Sam was taking all the hot water and how Dean wouldn't be able to take a hot shower, which completely ruined the mood that Sam had created for himself. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before he stalked out of the bathroom. He picked up the trail of clothing that he had left when he went in and started to fold them and put them away in his duffel. The act of folding calmed him down a bit, and by the time he had finished, he was calm enough to go to sleep. He swapped the towel around his waist for a pair of sleep pants and flopped onto the too small bed. He was still thinking about Gabriel while he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy hell, 3 in one day. I'll try to get more up soon**

Chapter 8: Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath

When Sam woke up in the morning, it was abruptly. Dean had apparently gotten bored waiting for Sam to wake up all on his own, so Dean took to throwing pillows at Sam. The first one only grazed Sam's head, as a warning shot. Dean threw the second pillow, it also accomplished its goal: hit square in the middle of Sam's face. Sam woke up spluttering and yelling, ready to take on whatever had awoken him so harshly with deadly force.

"Wha-What time is it?" Sam asked after he realized that the perpetrator he was about to kill was Dean. He also realized that it was bright outside, and that the sunlight was not coming straight through the window, which was odd for the morning.

"It's noon, man," Dean said sort of patiently. Well, that explained the angle of the light. "Why the hell are you sleeping so damn much? You sick?" Dean asked sarcastically with an undercurrent of serious concern. That was the most that Sam was going to get from him unless something was seriously wrong.

"No, I was having a good dream, and it took forever for me to fall asleep last night," Sam bit back. He was cranky and he didn't have any coffee. Dean should have known better. Really. "Coffee?" Sam asked with a hopeful voice. Now that he was more awake, he smelled the fantastic smell of a fresh brewed cup of coffee.

Dean produced the cup and started to tell Sam the schedule for the day and where there were hunts cropping up near where they were. Sam was only half paying attention, waiting for the caffeine to work its way to his brain so that he could be useful. Apparently there was a hunt that was only about a hundred miles away. That meant that there would be minimal time in the car, and that was good, seeing as how Sam could barely fit into the Impala.

"So, we just finish the recon today, do the salt and burn tonight and we're outta here," Dean finished, looking at Sam expectantly.

"Yeah, sure," Sam replied, trying to catch up with his brother's conversation. "Give me a second and we'll get out of here," Sam said grabbing a change of clothes and moving into the bathroom. Dean started to pack up all the weapons and the cleaning materials, making sure that the salt rounds and everything else that they would need for tonight were at the top of the duffels. Sam came out of the bathroom and Dean gave him the keys to the room to turn in while he went to put the last of their belongings into the trunk of the Impala.

Sam walked back from the office and folded himself into the impala, groaning as he did so. Sammy shouldn't ever try to get into anything smaller than Baby, because he'd get stuck on the way out. Dean mused to himself, a small smile spread across his face as he thought of Sam getting stuck halfway in and halfway out of a clown car.

As Sam buckled his seatbelt, a familiar set of hands and an even more familiar voice materialized in the back seat, and wrapped themselves around Sam.

"Sorry, Deano, but I need Sam for the day. I know what you're hunting, and I know that you can handle it on your own, so don't get all grumpy because I'm taking him," Sam was trying desperately to hide the blush he was developing from Gabriel's wandering hands. They were everywhere on him, his arms, his chest, his shoulders… "I'll return him at the end of the day," Gabriel said as he popped Sam out of the Impala and off to an unknown destination, with Dean yelling threatening things at Gabriel's vanishing figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing that Sam knew, he was looking out over a steaming lake. This was odd because it wasn't very cool out. With the wind chill, it could be considered cool, but under the normal circumstances, it was nice.

"Gabe?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Sammy," Gabriel said smiling at the nickname and at the fact that he got Sam away from Dean.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, a bit surer of himself this time. Not for long, Gabriel thought.

"Frying Pan Lake," Gabriel replied nonchalantly.

"In New Zealand?" Sam practically shouted. Dad, I love it when he's in disbelief. Gabriel thought to himself.

"Way to go Sam-a-lam. You know a little about everything, don't you?" There was an adorable blush that was staining Sam's cheeks, and Gabriel had to change the subject before he jumped on Sam right then and there. "So what are you waiting for?" Gabriel asked as he stripped off his shirt and started walking toward the steaming lake.

He doesn't really walk, Sam thought, he kind of sashays…Wow, this was getting bad. Sam hurriedly walked to the edge of the lake and stripped, blatantly not looking at Gabriel and stepped in. The water was warm, and Sam found himself sighing with relief and comfort as he sunk up to his nose in the water that was as warm as a bubble bath. When Sam was used to the warm water that was all around him, he looked at Gabriel who was looking at Sam fondly.

"What?" Sam asked, waiting to hear something about how he has mud on his nose.

"You don't really relax much, do you?" Gabriel asked seriously.

"No, not when you're a hunter," Sam replied.

"I could help you relax more often…" Gabriel started to say as he slid through the water closer to Sam. Sam's heart started to flutter, but he stayed where he was, letting Gabriel invade his personal space. Gabriel moved until he was an inch from Sam's face, and glanced up at his eyes, making sure that this was okay. He saw Sam's gaze was lidded and took that as enough of a yes, and closed the gap.

Sam was letting Gabriel take the lead. He knew that he wanted to be closer to Gabriel and that Gabriel told Sam to be ready for more lips and kissing, but he didn't want to make the first move. He wanted to know how for Gabriel wanted to let this go. So when Gabriel wanted more out of the kiss, Sam waited until Gabriel signaled for more and kept it chaste until then.

Sam's lips were just as kissable as Gabriel thought. They were warm and soft and-surprisingly not as pliant as he expected. Gabriel didn't want to push it very far very fast, but at the same time, there was a naked Sam next to him in the water. There was only so much patience an archangel had. After that, he couldn't be held responsible. Gabriel kept the kiss chaste for a few moments and then ran his tongue along Sam's bottom lip, eliciting a groan from the back of Sam's throat as he parted his lips and Gabriel delved into his mouth.

So, Sam wanted Gabriel to make the first move. Gabriel wondered why absently, but continued kissing Sam breathless. They spent the day in the lake and lounging on the grass, letting the wind dry their warm skin. They talked about hunting, and some humorous historical events that never made it into the textbooks. Before they both knew it, the moon was falling out of the sky, and the sun was coming up.

"Gotta get you home, Sammykins," Gabriel said through a sigh.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Dean! He must be freaking out!" Sam jumped up and went to go look for his clothes. Gabriel snapped them both into being fully clothed and walked over to Sam.

"So, did you have a good day?" Gabriel asked, apprehension apparent in his voice.

"If I say yes, are you going to hold it over my head until the day tht I die?" Sam asked jokingly.

"No," Gabriel said as they popped from New Zealand to the little run down motel that Dean had picked to stay at. Gabriel dropped Sam off right in front of his brother's door and leaned in close to Sam. "I would hold it over you for all of eternity," Gabriel smirked and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek before he vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: My Oh My You're So Good Lookin'**

Gabriel didn't actually leave after he dropped Sam off. Instead, he cloaked himself from the human that he was becoming oddly attached to. Sam wouldn't be able to feel his presence, hear, or see him. What, he wasn't going to leave the moose man alone. Gabriel swore to protect him, after all. What kind of protector would he be if he left Sam to fend for himself?

Okay, so maybe Sam wasn't fending for himself. He could take care of himself against Dean. He'd been doing it all his life. But still. Gabriel was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the door open and Sam go through it. Gabriel hurried after the hunter and sat back as he watched Dean's blood boil in his veins when he looked at Sam

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, what the hell was that, man?" Dean half snarled, half sighed as Sam walked into the room. He was happy that Gabriel wasn't with him. That way they could talk about this man to man.

"What did you want me to do, Dean," Sam asked tiredly as he closed the door and leaned on it. "Did you want me to fight him tooth and nail, and demand that he take me back to the shitty motel that you picked out? Did you want me to demand that he take me back to the hunt that you were right in the middle of that you could have handled in your sleep? What, Dean?" Sam was upset, obviously. He was so caught up in what he was saying that he didn't even realize that he had gotten up from the door to stand a foot away from Dean and talk loud enough to be just shy of yelling. He had had a really fun day with Gabriel, and dean was ruining it. Sam wasn't hurt and he was never in any danger. Dean was being ridiculous acting like this.

"I wanted to know that you were safe!" Dean yelled at him. "It's my job to look after you, and I had no idea where you were or when you were coming back! And since when do we trust Gabriel? I thought that you would have remembered him killing me over and over again and TV Land!" Dean was confused. Sam wanted to hang out with Gabriel? Why? Gabriel was a dick. And maybe he was being a bit protective, but Sam was gone, how was he supposed to react when he got back?

"I was fine, Dean, like I always am. I have never had anything bad happen to me when I was with Gabriel, except for when he put _us_ in TV Land. And that was one time. Now that we found what Gabriel is, he hasn't played a single trick on me." Sam was defiant now. Dean was going to see that he was being obnoxious. Sam was old enough to take care of himself.

Dean bit his tongue, thinking of the time that Sam was addicted to demon blood, and told Dean that he was "fine". Sam wouldn't know if he was fine or not until it was too late to fix it. Dean didn't want it to get to that, so he thought that he could try to nip this whole Gabriel thing in the bud.

"Fine, man. You want to hang out with him? I don't care. Just, don't come to me when he flips on you," Dean said exasperatedly. "I'm going for a drive." And with that, Dean stormed out to the impala, got in, and drove out of sight, leaving Sam and an invisible Gabriel in a motel room. All alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel watched the ensuing fight with interest. Sam wanted to hang out with him. Sam was actually defending the decision to come with him, even though at the time, he had no idea where, or when, for that matter, he was going. Gabriel beamed, knowing that Sam favored Gabriel over his brother on some level. He'd have to take advantage of that.

Gabriel was still musing on the different places and times that he could take Sam when Dean left. It was a full two minutes before he realized that he was alone in a motel room with the huge man that he was growing a little more than fond of. Gabriel watched as Sam slumped, allowing himself to relax now that Dean was gone, and not shouting at him. Gabriel uncloaked himself and with a rustle of wings, he reappeared in Sam's room.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Sam asked wearily. He didn't like to fight with Dean and Gabriel just reminded of how much of an ass he was being.

"Just to tell you how good lookin' you are, my moose man," Gabriel said with a smirk. It was the truth, but Sam didn't know that, and brushed Gabriel off. That was fine with him; Sam would know soon that Gabriel was telling the truth.

Sam looked up from his palms, and sighed. "What do you _really_ want, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"I was bored, so I thought that maybe I could bother you a bit."

"I'm not in the mood, Gabe. Please, just go."

"Awww, Sammykins, I don't want to go! I'll just be bored someplace else, and you can be interesting, so I figure that I have a higher likelihood of being entertained in your presence," Gabriel smiled a honey smile at him, but it didn't have the intended effect.

"Gabe. Please, leave."

Gabriel pouted. There was no way that this was going to continue.

"Sam-"

"Gabe! Seriously, please." Sam almost sounded like he was begging. That was heartbreaking. He wanted to stay and comfort his hunter, but he wasn't going to push himself in there if he wasn't wanted. Gabriel left without a word, just a rustle of wings. There was no cloaking this time. Instead, Gabriel flew as fast as he could to the highest mountain in the world and sat on top of it, thinking about Sam and different ways that he could kill Dean for making his hunter this upset.

…Wait, _his_ hunter? When did _that_ start? Oh, hell no, Gabriel was not falling in love with Sam.

…Aw, hell…


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel took off flying. Whenever there was something wrong, no matter what it was, flying always seemed to help. It made him feel like he was closer to home when he flew. The sweet familiarity of the wind slipping through his wings was comforting like a lullaby and helped him to relax. When he was flying he could calm down just enough to look at the situation until he figured out how to deal with it.

But this time, of course, it wasn't working. It didn't matter how high or how fast Gabriel flew, he couldn't get away from the ache that was inside his chest. It made him feel like there was a huge hole in his stomach and that all of his guts were going to fall out if he didn't wrap his arms around the nonexistent chasm that threatened to tear him apart. What the hell was happening to him?

_Okay, Gabriel, hold yourself together. There is nothing physically wrong with you, so stop freaking the fuck out,_ Gabriel practically yelled at himself. Somehow none of that mattered, though. After a while, Gabriel flew to a forest in Sweden and sat on one of the top branches of the pines that were scattered on the peak of the mountains that were wrinkling the landscape.

He saw his breath puffing out from his mouth and absently thought that Sam would be cold here. Sam was always looking for warm weather, but not obnoxiously hot or humid conditions. Gabriel smiled to himself as he thought about how Sam would be half heartedly bitching about being cold, but loving the absolutely breathtaking view that the current seat provided.

Thinking about Sam made the imaginary hole in his gut throb. Why was he feeling like this? Is this what humans felt as rejection? This ache that was threatening to claw its way up and down his body, ready to consume him, was how a person in love felt when they were not loved in return? No wonder humans didn't use the word lightly. Nor did humans tell their partners that they were in love, again, for good reason. There was no need for this much pain in not having a reciprocating feeling.

Gabriel had to come to terms with the fact that he felt more for Sam Winchester than was strictly necessary. _Or safe, _Gabriel laughed at himself self deprecatingly. Gabriel couldn't fool himself in to thinking that this feeling, that was a bit excessive, was temporary. Gabriel liked Sam. A lot. Enough that he physically hurt when Sam dismissed him so coldly.

Gabriel also had to come to terms with the fact that he had felt something similar to this, but on a smaller scale, early on in their interactions. Every time Sam would tell him that he was busy, or that there was no time to talk to him, he felt a pang inside his chest. IT was fleeting early on in their...friendship, but it was there. There was no way that Gabriel was calling this..._thing_, a relationship. Nope. No way.

Gabriel sighed, something that he didn't strictly need to do, but had picked up from all of his time around humans, especially since hanging around the Winchesters. He might miss that stupidly long mop of hair when he was gone tricking some schmuck into a usually fatal trap, he silently confessed. He might also, while he was being so honest with himself, admit to looking affectionately at Sam while he was hunched over his laptop, researching the case that he was currently working. There was something very endearing about the way that he could fold his massive size into something small enough to use the small computer in the (usually) darkened room.

_Crap, _Gabriel thought to himself, _I love that moose of a human._ The strangest thing about realizing that, was that he wasn't as freaked out as he should have been. Sure, Gabriel didn't like the idea of leaving himself out there on the proverbial line, but it wasn't making Gabriel's grace surge through him like it would if he was frightened. There was almost a calming sensation that overcame him when he finally admitted to himself that he loved Sam.

It almost didn't matter if Sam didn't love him back. It did, obviously; just the thought of Sam not loving Gabriel back made the phantom canyon in his abdomen throb again. But Sam didn't need to tell him how he felt right now. This admission, this _realization_, was enough for now.

Gabriel stayed in the trees and wondered about love and loss and stared out into the sunrise that was just starting to creep over the horizon. He thought about Sam and the different things that he knew about him. Sam loved rabbit food, but also had a small sweet tooth when it came to certain to cookies. Sam was naturally insanely bright, and curious almost to a fault. He could appreciate a good prank, and he had a sarcastic and dry sense of humor.

Gabriel continued to muse on Sam as he flew back to his haven and started to pull out the ingredients that he needed to make kick-ass snicker doodle cookies and had already popped them in the oven before he realized that he was _actually_ going to bake Sam cookies and hide them in his bag, he wasn't just _thinking_ about it anymore. Gabriel snapped into an olive green button down with a brown jacket over it and a fresh pair of jeans and waited for the cookies to finish baking as he strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was still dark out back in the States, so Gabriel had time before Sam woke up.

The oven beeped when the cookies were done and Gabriel took them off the cookie sheet and placed them into a small basket which he wrapped in plastic wrap. The cookies were still warm when he got to the motel and quietly unzipped the duffel and nestled the basket into the clothes. He zipped the duffel back up and glanced at Sam and smiled. He cloaked himself and stood vigil over his charge until the morning. When Sam woke up and found the cookies as he was rummaging around in his bag, the smile that graced his face was amazing. Yes, he loved Sam. And, for right now, that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I've not Tasted all Your Cookin'

Sam woke up in the same foul mood that he fell asleep in. He was still upset with Dean and he still thought that Dean was acting like an idiot. Sam could spend the day with whoever the hell he wanted to, and if Dean had a problem with that, then he could suck it. Sam knew that the hunt came first, it always did, but Dean could have handled the salt and burn in his sleep, so Sam didn't really feel the need to stay. Plus, Dean could call on Castiel whenever he wanted and the angel would be there, so really, there was no need for Sam to stay.

However, Sam did feel bad about yelling at Gabriel. He had done nothing wrong; he was just being himself. Granted, Gabriel's personality was grating at the best of times and downright malicious at the worst, but he wasn't being awful or anything to Sam. There was just too much left over adrenaline from yelling at Dean, and he accidentally took it out on the archangel. Plus, Gabe might not have known that Sam and Dean were fighting. Sam got out of bed and promised himself that he would apologize to Gabe when he popped in next.

Sam went for the duffel on the floor at the foot of the bed, going in for a change of clothes and a toothbrush. He was planning on going to get a cup of coffee, maybe some breakfast without Dean, when he caught a whiff of sinckerdoodle cookies. _Hm. That's odd…_ Sam thought to himself. He smiled when he saw the basket of cookies all wrapped up in the clothes that he was planning on wearing today, waiting for him. At first he thought that the cookies were a truce gift from Dean. Snickerdoodles were his favorite after all, and only a few people knew that, one of which being his brother. Then he noticed that there wasn't a barcode anywhere on the mystery package. _It's homemade._ Sam realized, then was very confused, then was beaming. _Gabriel_. Sam thought. _He remembered that sinckerdoodles are my favorite, and he thought to make them for me?_

Sam carefully opened the plastic that was surrounding the basket and took out a still warm cookie. The smell of fresh baked amazingness was thick in the air and when Sam bit into it, he let out a quiet, though very pornographic moan. He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and let the flavor burst over his taste buds. It tasted just like the raw cookie dough, not that Sam would know that or anything. He promised himself another cookie after he got out of the bathroom and before he left to go get breakfast. They were too good to only have one of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam went into the bathroom, Gabriel uncloaked himself and took the seat that was next to the desk that is in every single hotel or motel room. As he waited for Sam, a tiny smile played at his lips, but when he saw his hunter, the smile grew exponentially, especially when he saw that Sam was happy to see him. Gabriel snapped up a cup of coffee just the way that Sam liked it, hot and black, and let the hunter walk towards him. What he wasn't ready for was the apology at his lips.

"Gabe, I'm sorry that I yelled at you last-"was as far as he got, because Gabriel had gotten up and silenced him with a kiss. It was soft and sweet and when Gabriel pulled back, he was smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo. I didn't realize that you and Dean were _that_ upset with one another," Gabriel replied. "Here," He handed Sam the coffee and asked, "Did you like the cookies?"

Sam sipped at the coffee and hummed contentedly. There was nothing better than fresh coffee hand delivered by an archangel. "Hell yes! I didn't think that you would remember that Sinckerdoodle was my favorite." Sam blushed lightly as he talked, dusting his cheeks with red stain.

"Why wouldn't I remember something like that?" Gabriel asked "You told me it was."

"I know. But you don't seriously remember everything I tell you, right?" Sam replied jokingly.

"I remember most things you tell me, Sam," Gabriel replies honestly. He left the "_you're important to me"_ unspoken, but it hung in the air. Sam smiled a sweet, surprised smile and leaned down and kissed Gabriel softly on the lips. Gabriel hummed into Sam's mouth and was about to deepen the kiss when Dean, who everyone had conveniently forgotten about, woke up.

Sam jumped away from Gabriel, but Gabriel just calmly stood where he was, looking at Sam. Sam was staring at Dean, trying to figure out if Dean saw anything, and Dean was sitting up in bed wondering what the hell was going on and why the hell Sam looked so guilty. Dean was about to ask when Gabriel flew away right after whispering to Sam, "I'll see you again soon, Sammykins."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Who are you when I'm not lookin'?

Sam looked at Dean with an almost pained and freaked out face. Sam's mind was stuck on the loop of, and he was frozen to the spot. Dean, who was now sitting up in bed was looking at Sam and trying to figure out why he was freaking out about talking to Gabriel. Wait-why the hell was Sam talking to Gabriel? And then it hit Dean. They weren't talking. There was only one other reason to get that close to someone, and Dean was about to fly out of the bed and hunt Gabriel down and have a holy barbeque.

"Sammy, what the hell was Gabriel doing to you?" Dean asked quietly and warily, hoping that he was wrong.

"He was talking to me," Sam lied neatly.

"Don't bullshit me, Sam, what was he doing?" Dean yelled. Sam had the nerve to try to lie to him after what he saw? Un-fucking-believable.

"He was kissing me," Sam said truthfully. The way that his mouth shaped an O of surprise told Dean that Sam was about to lie to him again, but accidentally let the truth slip out.

Dean stared. What else was he supposed to do? Sam just admitted to getting far too friendly with a supernatural being. _Willingly_ getting friendly. "What?" Dean asked.

"He was kissing me. And I don't know why you're getting freaked out over this. It's not like he's going to hurt me," Sam started, but Dean held a hand up.

"Fine, I don't think that it's a good idea, but fine," Dean said exhaustedly. "Let's go get breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel continued to watch over Sam, and by extension, Dean, while he was gone. Gabriel was slowly getting sucked into the life of the Winchester. He wasn't ever looking at the case or the way that Sam seemed to figure everything out way before Dean, but was instead noticing all the little things about Sam. The way that his brow furrowed in concentration; the way that Sam created an actual timeline and pinned it to the wall of the motel to help him think; the way that Sam refused to eat or drink or do anything except research until the problem in the case was resolved.

He was committed to the cause, and Gabriel was enthralled with observing him. The little nuances of Sam Winchester made him wonder where Sam had picked up his habits. Why he had the habit of tapping his pen against his lips; about why he tapped his foot to a silent song; about why he raked a hand through his hair when he was frustrated. Sam was an enigma to Gabriel, and Gabriel found himself wanting desperately to try to figure out why Sam did the things that he did. It was an interesting view of the person that Sam was when Gabriel was "not looking".

Gabriel would be content to watch and muse about the reasons why Sam did the things that he did, but Sam was stretching now, and the hem of his shit was riding up his abdomen, exposing a stripe of absolutely chiseled, what looked to be, rock hard abs, with two cords of muscle flanking the abs, leading down past the waist of his jeans. Gabriel couldn't stop staring. Before he knew what he was doing, Gabriel had walked over to Sam, still cloaked, and let his fingers ghost over the skin. The abs were rock hard, in case anyone was wondering, and Sam jumped back, startled. Gabriel realized he was still invisible to Sam, and quickly took a step back and uncloaked himself.

"Just me," Gabriel grinned saucily at him.

"Jesus Christ, Gabe, you scared me," Sam complained trying to get control of his heartbeat again. His hand was over his heart, trying to calm it with the power of touch alone.

Gabriel moved forward and placed his hand over Sam's and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I apologize. Would it be better for me to touch you while you could see me?" Gabriel asked in a low voice that wanted to send a shiver through Sam, but Sam tamped it down. Before Sam could come up with a witty retort, Gabriel, eyes still locked with Sam's, slid his hand down off of Sam's and down the rock hard, washboard abs that he had been admiring earlier…Sam caught a gasp in his throat as Gabriel trailed lower and lower until his fingers were underneath the hem of Sam's shirt and Gabriel's fingers, warm and pressing, were on Sam's skin. Sam let out a low hum of contentment and Gabriel lifted Sam's shirt over his head.

Sam stood still looking at Gabriel, waiting to see what the angel did next. Gabriel, not seeing any signs of distress in Sam, moved closer to Sam, until their bodies touched, and kissed the hulking mass of man in front of him. Sam's lips were soft and pliant and had an undercurrent of longing under them. Gabriel licked Sam's bottom lip and Sam let out a breathy moan into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel slid his tongue into Sam's mouth and along the other man's tongue, savoring the jolt of electricity that ran through his body. Gabriel bucked slightly into Sam when Sam mimicked Gabriel's movements. Gabriel was so distracted by Sam's mouth that he didn't notice that Sam had started to undo the buttons on his shirt until the blast of cool air hit his warm skin.

Gabriel moved closer to Sam and pressed his chest to the larger man's body wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Gabriel moved from pressing kisses to Sam's mouth to pressing kisses to his jaw and neckline, stopping to bite Sam lightly where his neck met his shoulder, soothing the slight pain with a flick of his tongue. Sam moaned out "Gabriel…please…" and Gabriel smirked before he continued. Gabriel scraped his teeth lightly over Sam's collarbone before beginning his torturously slow decent down Sam's body.

It was all Sam could do to keep standing, one hand on Gabriel's shoulder, the other curled into his hair. Not guiding, just resting there. When Gabriel started to press hot open mouthed kisses into Sam's clenched stomach, Sam felt his knees start to buckle. The moment that Sam felt unbalanced on his no longer reliable legs, Gabriel snapped them to the bed, not letting up on his decent down Sam's body. Sam's back was pressed into the mattress with Gabriel slowly crawling down his body, getting achingly close to the waist of his jeans. Gabriel licked and sucked on the sensitive skin there and let his tongue slip underneath the edge of the fabric. Sam let out a high whine and the hand that was in his hair curled reflexively.

Gabriel decided to take pity on the hunter and snapped away the rest of his clothes, letting Gabriel get a good look at Sam for the first time. Sam was gorgeous, all muscle and hard lines and so _proportional_. Gabriel let out a low moan and, before Sam was ready for it at all, swallowed Sam down. _All _of Sam. At once.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned out and stopped thinking and just rode the sensation of Gabriel's tongue playing just under the head of his cock; Gabriel hollowing out his cheeks in an attempt to suck Sam's brain out through his dick; Gabriel letting his hands play everywhere on Sam's body. Sam was getting close, and he told Gabriel as much, as best he could with the three words that were available to him: Fuck, Gabriel and Please. Which made Gabriel hum-the fucker _hummed_-which drove Sam to the brink. And then Gabriel did something wonderful. He took Sam's entire cock in his mouth and into his throat, and swallowed. Sam came hard, and Gabriel took it all like a champion. No come leaking out the corner of his mouth, just Gabriel's mouth milking Sam through his orgasm.

When Gabriel popped his mouth off of Sam's dick, he just swiped at the nonexistent mess that should be on his chin and smirked, which turned into a warm smile when he saw Sam's blissed out expression. Sam watched, and then leaned his head back against the pillows of the bed.

"That was incredible," Sam panted out.

"I try," Gabriel said sarcastically. His mouth was a smirk, and Sam just stared at it. He was never going to be able to look at it the same way again.

Sam basked in his afterglow for a while longer until he remembered that Dean could walk in at any moment. He bolted upright, looking for his clothes, muttering a sharp "fuck!" under his breath.

"What is it, Samquatch?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean. He could come back at any time. I should have thought about that. Where are my clothes?" Sam asked the angel that was currently lounging on the bed looking completely relaxed and at peace, if not a little amused.

"Dean won't come in here. He's at a bar right now. He'll be gone for a bit. Come back to bed." Gabriel asked, and Sam obliged him. He knew that Gabriel would snap him into clothes and fly off right before Dean came back. And so Sam went and cuddled with his angel, enjoying the moment that he would probably get teased about later.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days! I got a bit distracted with work and with trying to tie up a few loose ends at the end of my semester. I'll try to get more up soon, but no promises.**

Dean was confused and worried. But Dean was a good big brother, and he wasn't going to push Sam. Operative word there being _was_. This...thing, had been going on for months now, and Dean was sick and tired of trying to act like he was okay with it. Sam was his little brother, and it was his responsibility to make sure that Sammy was okay. That's all that Dean was trying to do. He had tried to have this conversation with Sammy before, and Sam got defensive, and really, what was Sam expecting Dean to do when Sam was yelling at him? There's only so much Dean could take before he was yelling too and saying terrible things, just to try to hurt his brother as much as Sam was hurting him.

Sam had never really had good judgement when it came to making decisions. When Sam wanted to go to college and try to have a normal life, he left Dad and him without a partner, which put them in danger. And when he went off to college, he was almost certain that he didn't take any precautions while he was there. He was trying to be normal, and salting the windows and the doors was decidedly _not_ normal. So Sam not only put Dean and his father in danger by leaving, he also put himself in danger.

Then there was the Ruby incident. How could Sam think that drinking demon blood could somehow be a good thing and _not_ bite him in the ass? And then he had the nerve to lie to Dean about it over and over again. Not only drinking the demon blood, but fucking the demon too? That was just nasty. Who knows where that thing had been, and what kinds of diseases she had...

So Dean was pissed that his brother had been hiding Gabriel from him. Of course, Dean thought that the idea of hanging out with an archangel was a bad idea. If it was supernatural, it had to be killed. Well, except for Castiel. Castiel was family and he just so happened to be an angel. There was no way that Cas was going anywhere. He would fight tooth and nail to keep Cas safe, just like he would fight tooth and nail to keep Sammy safe. Whether or not Sammy knew he was in danger.

Dean came into the motel room and cleared his throat.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you and Gabriel," Dean asked. There was no reason to dance around the issue. Dean liked to be blunt; he got to the point and then there was no way of not understanding one another.

"Wh-what?" Sam asked him, taken off guard. He had been researching something on his laptop for the case and looked like he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"You. And Gabe. What's the story? You know that he's an archangel, you know that he's a trickster! Hell, Sammy, he killed me _**over fifty times.**_" Dean was pretty close to losing his tenuous grip that he had on his control.

"What does it matter? If something _does_ happen between me and Gabe, it will be my responsibility to deal with the fallout," Sam replies bitingly throwing Dean a bitchface that said _I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Dean._

"Sammy, you and I both know that you don't have very good decision making-" Dean was saying, trying to stay calm, but couldn't when Sam interrupted him.

"Jesus Christ, Dean, I know that I've made mistakes in the past, but I really think that regardless of those mistakes, I should still be able to _make my own decisions_," Sam yelled at him. Sam felt the urge to punch his brother in the mouth. Yes, Sam made bad choices in the past, but he was working to avoid making them again. Hell, Sam second guessed himself so much that it was hard for him to make some decisions, period.

"Sammy, you _can't _make your own decisions because they always come to bite you in the ass! The only thing that I want to do is to make sure that you're safe! Being with or _near_ the trickster isn't fucking _safe!_" Dean roared at his brother, not caring how much he hurt Sam with the words. Sam would just have to deal with it.

"Dean, I'm going to make my own decisions, and you're gonna have to either deal with them, or I'm fucking leaving. I'm not gonna stay and have you breathe down my neck about how I suck at making important decisions, even though the last few contributions that I have put forth have been solid, good ideas. I know that I've made mistakes, but that's because I know that just blindly following orders isn't a way to live, and it doesn't mean that you don't get in to trouble. After all, it's not like you've never made a bad decision in your life, so you can just fuck off with telling me how I'm doing such a shitty job." Sam retorted.

Through the whole rant, Sam was packing up his duffel, making sure not to get near Dean, because he still wanted to punch his brother in the mouth. He already felt like shit and it wasn't fair to Sam.

"Just fucking tell me, what are you two doing?"

"Fucking hell, Dean, I don't know! God, we've kissed a few times, but we haven't fucked and I'm not drinking his blood. There, are you fucking happy now," Sam asks?

"No, I need some goddamned brain bleach and to figure out why the fuck you think that its a good idea to be entertaining the idea of fooling around with an archangel that can _**kill us over and over again just for the goddamned fun of it!**_"

"Because I want to! Now, I'm going to get a seperate rom, because if I stay in here with you, I might actually beat the shit out of you."

And with that, Sam was out the door with all of his things, walking down to the office to see if he could get another room. Sam glared at the clerk the entire time that the transaction was going on, and by the time that he got to his own room, he was livid with Dean and needed to blow off some steam.

He sat in the room and tried to get a hold on his anger and trying to figure out what was going on between him and Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: I wanna know Sam's POV**

Sam was pissed. And, rightfully so. Dean was acting like an asshole. Sam slammed the door and threw his bag across the room, needing to get some adrenaline from the argument burned off. Sam started pacing the too small room, mind racing over the fight that he and Dean had just had.

Dean had no right to tell him who he could and couldn't see. Who the hell did he think he was, his fucking father? That was probably a good guess. Dean did sped most of his time making sure that Sam was okay as a child. But that was when they were _children_. Now that Sam was an adult, he could make his own god damn decisions.

And what the hell was with Dean bringing up Ruby and all of the bad decisions that he has made in his life? There was a reason, and logically Sam can see that. But the fact that Dean's only argument against the whole idea of the relationship was ridiculous. If the only reason that seeing the archangel was a bad thing was that Sam made terrible decisions before, and now is no different, then Dean could shove it up his ass, because correlation doesn't mean causation.

There is a difference between Ruby and Gabriel. Sam was a bit ashamed to have done those things with Ruby. Every morning he woke up next to her, he had guilt settle in his stomach and get comfortable, because there was no way that it was leaving anytime soon. Oh yes, he was familiar with the morning after guilt. And every other guilt that went along with having a demon teach you about your psychic powers. Sam was familiar, intimate even, with guilt.

The other major red flag that went up for Sam when it came to Ruby was that Ruby didn't ever make Sam feel bad about hurting people. She saw innocents as collateral damage, and if they couldn't get out of the way in time, then that was too bad for them. Sam never saw things that way. Even when he was trying to harness his psychic powers, he always wanted to use them, or practice them, with as few people around as possible. There was no way that Sam was going to kill innocents on purpose.

But that's not how he felt when he was with Gabriel. When he and Gabriel were together, there was no guilt, just the feeling that there wasn't enough time. With Gabriel, he was always ready to go and do the next thing, and Sam always felt rushed around him. But somehow, that didn't really bother him. There was so much energy wrapped up in that little tiny body that it should defy every law of the physical world. And to be fair, he probably did break a few laws of physics.

No, when Sam was with Gabriel, he was happy. Sam could let his guard down more around Gabriel than he could with almost anyone else. Sam felt that he smiled more often when he was around Gabriel, and Sam thought that he could just forget about hunting for a few hours while he was with Gabriel. It was as though there was nothing in the world more important than anything that the archangel had to say or do.

Sam loved Gabe. He wasn't ashamed of his archangel, he just didn't want Dean to try to tell him what to do about his relationship. He didn't want Dean to read Gabriel the riot act or try to make a fool of himself by trying to say that he was going to have to kick Gabriel's ass if he broke Sam's heart. Gabriel would openly laugh at Dean, and that would be how every conversation would go. There would be no real change in the content of the conversation, just the topic. And anyway, he was old enough to know that if he fucked things up with Gabriel that he would have to deal with it on his own and Sam was okay with that. He knew that he would be fine with Gabriel, better than fine, actually, he was going to be great with Gabriel.

This whole being good thing, though, hinged on the idea that Gabriel had feelings for Sam as well. That wasn't really in question, Sam knew that Gabriel felt _something_ it was just what that something was that was the question. Sam didn't know if Gabe was just humoring him or if Gabe just wanted a one night stand, or what the hell was going through Gabriel's mind. And to be completely honest, Sam didn't know if he wanted to know what was going through Gabriel's head. Sam had the feeling that Gabriel's head was a big pile of chaos. Happy chaos, that was full of light and energy and maybe sugar, but chaos nonetheless, and that was something that Sam didn't want to get stuck in.

Sam knew that Gabriel might not feel for him that way, and that was okay too in Sam's mind. If he was being honest with himself, it would actually be awful, especially if Gabriel decided to hang around with Team Free Will and Sam would have to interact with him on a regular basis. That would be extremely difficult, but eventually, it would (read: might) lessen over time. And maybe at some point, Sam would be able to act like a normal human being around the guy.

Yeah, it sounded bad even to his own ears.

All that Sam knew was that he was in love with Gabriel. If Gabriel loved Sam as well, awesome, that would be fantastic. Sam wouldn't be happier ever in his life. Then they could move along to more important things, like the way that Gabriel has an oral fixation...or the way that Gabriel looks when he's all wet and warm...or the way that Gabriel's throat moves when he swallows something...or the way that Gabriel-

"Hey, kiddo, whatcha thinkin' about?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I wanna know Gabriel POV

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Samsquatch?" Gabriel smirked when Sam jumped off the mattress and stared at Gabriel. He glided into the room and poked around lightly with his grace to what was wrong with his hunter and got blasted with resentment and anger aimed full force at Dean. There was also a sliver of need and longing underneath all of that hot rage that Sam was barely keeping under control, and that small sliver was for Gabriel. Sam needed him, and there was virtually nothing that the Archangel could do to comfort the hunter.

"Dean and I just yelled at each other. He thinks that I should stay away from you because you can do terrible things to us if we get on your bad side," Sam sighed. "He has a point, I guess. If I do fuck this up, and let's be realistic for a second, I don't have the best track record; the fallout is going to be huge." Sam went to sit back on the bed, the adrenaline that was coursing through him a minute ago was gone, and there was a fragile man left in its wake, and it tore Gabriel up to look at the dejected face that was usually so happy. Gabriel poked at Sam's thoughts with his grace lightly again, and Sam was second guessing himself in his thoughts. Hell, he was practically screaming at himself in his head.

"Sam, you can't be wrong about a feeling. It's like an opinion; there's no right or wrong answer," Gabriel said as he walked over to the bed to sit next to Sam. Their shoulders brushed, and the instantaneous heat felt like a furnace to Sam. Gabriel smiled at that and let his heat seep through the larger man's body, warming him. Gabriel just sat there and waited for Sam to come to his own conclusions, which was a feat in and of itself, because really, Gabriel? Sit still?

After a few long minutes of Sam thinking, right before Gabriel was about to blow out an exasperated breath, Sam straightened almost imperceptibly. Gabriel turned to Sam and grabbed his jaw lightly, turning Sam's head to look at Gabriel. "Sam, you aren't doing anything wrong. I wouldn't hurt you."

When Gabriel kissed Sam, it was light and sweet and reassuring. There was comfort in the kiss, but Gabriel sensed that that wasn't what Sam wanted. Still, it was what he needed, so he tried to set a pace. But Gabriel would be damned if he could hold his ground against that hot, dirty mouth that was pressed up against his. Sam was kissing him as if Gabriel was the only source of oxygen in the room, and Sam was suffocating. Between the intensity of the kiss and the fact that Sam's hands were roaming over Gabriel's body, Gabriel stopped trying to make Sam slow down, instead climbing onto the hunter's lap and slowing the pace when he could, and letting Sam take the lead for the most part.

The growling sounds of pleasure that were being drawn out of the man's throat were going straight to the angel's groin. Every guttural moan, every time that Sam let his name spill from those kiss swollen lips, every time that Sam would look at him with lust blown eyes that held just a touch of feral intent, Gabriel lost a little more of his control.

Sam pulled away right as Gabriel was teetering on the edge and roughly pulled his own shirt over his head before dropping down to kiss Gabriel again, claiming the angel's mouth, letting him get wrapped up in the dance of tongues…when Sam ripped Gabriel's shirt open, Gabriel's breath hitched mostly from the cold that assaulted his chest and back, only partly from the aggressive movements of the hunter. Gabriel paused for a moment, then slowly lifted his mouth to the skin on the hunter's neck, kissing, nipping and licking it slowly and lovingly, trying to get Sam to let go of the anger that was building inside of him.

Sam continued to strip Gabriel roughly, practically ripping the belt loops off of his jeans, and nearly breaking the zipper before the angel's pants and shorts were off. And Gabriel was naked and vulnerable and Sam was wild and angry and all Gabriel did was gaze up at him with affection in his eyes. Gabriel reached slowly for the hunter, and stripped him gently, and Sam lost more and more of the anger that was fueling him until it was lying on the ground with his clothing, and he was caressing Gabriel and lovingly touching and tasting the angel's skin.

Gabriel spread heated kisses and nips and caresses of tongue down the human's body. He nipped Sam's collarbone; licked the hollow in his throat; sucked wet bruises onto his skin; thoroughly marking the human. When Gabriel started in on Sam's nipples, Sam moaned underneath him, threading fingers through the angel's hair, and whispering the angel's name over and over again with the occasional "please" or "fuck" thrown in for variety. Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's sides and kissed down Sam's body until he was hovering just above Sam's cock and Sam was a writhing mess and begging for Gabriel.

When Gabriel took the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, Sam bucked up into the heat reflexively. Gabriel welcomed him into his mouth and sucked on him greedily, hollowing out his cheeks and letting his tongue play on the underside of Sam's cock. Gabriel swirled his tongue over the head every time his head bobbed up and slowly took more and more of Sam's length until the angel was slipping Sam wholly into his mouth and down his throat. Sam could only moan out Gabriel's name over and over again; his whole world becoming only Gabriel and the truly amazing fucking things he was doing with his mouth.

When Gabriel came off of Sam with a pop, Sam whined at the loss of the heat and glared at Gabriel with the threat of death plain in his eyes if Gabriel was going to just leave him like this. Gabriel grinned and slithered up Sam's body with a boneless grace. When Gabriel got to his earlobe, he sucked it into his mouth, letting his tongue play with it a bit before whispering, "I want you to fuck me, Sam. I want to feel you inside me."

With that, Sam tackled Gabriel on to the opposite bed and proceeded to taste every inch of the angel. Gabriel was moaning into Sam's skin and hair, and the completely filthy things that were tumbling out of his mouth were going to make Sam come before things ever got started, he knew it, but he couldn't stop. Sam slipped two fingers into Gabriel's mouth, half an attempt to make some sort of lube, half an attempt to keep things moving smoothly. Gabriel greedily sucked on Sam's fingers, which made Sam stop and watch the blissed out archangel take whatever was given to him. Sam slowly, so slowly, took the fingers out of Gabriel's mouth, dragging his bottom lip down as he stared with wide eyes at the angel, which only made the angel moan with need.

Sam slipped the fingers down to Gabriel's entranced and teased there for a moment, making Gabriel let out a frustrated groan before Sam slipped the first finger into Gabriel. _God so hot and tight_… Sam screamed in his head, and Gabriel pushed down on to the finger and impatiently rolled his hips, silently asking for more. Sam slipped the second finger in quickly after that, stretching and scissoring inside of Gabriel. When Sam found that bundle of nerves inside of Gabriel, the angel bucked and ground down on to Sam's hand, and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He slowly dragged his fingers out, making Gabriel whine at the loss. Sam gripped the angel's hip and braced the other hand near the angel's head as he lined himself up with Gabriel's entrance.

Sam pushed into Gabriel slowly, locking eyes with him, making sure that this was still okay and that Gabriel didn't want this to stop. When he was buried to the hilt inside Gabriel, he paused for a moment and then started to drag out just as slowly, when Gabriel begged, "Please, more. Need more of you…too slow…" and that was all the coherent thought that came out of Gabriel for the rest of the night. Sam started to pick up the pace, still keeping it smooth and slow, but with a bit of force behind it. Sam watched, mesmerized as Gabriel made small mewling noises as Sam hit home inside him and wasn't even really ready for it when he came inside Gabriel. Gabriel watched as the human came, and Gabriel was only a beat behind him, coming between them, coating Sam's chest and stomach.

Gabriel came down from the orgasm high to find Sam cuddled in his arms. Gabriel let out an amused huff and snapped his fingers, cleaning away the mess that they had created. Sam sighed happily as Gabriel carded fingers through his hair. "I always knew you'd be a cuddler," Gabriel remarked after a short time. Sam just huffed a "shut up, you like it" at Gabriel.

And to be honest, he kind of did.

"So," Sam started, "I get that this was a onetime thing for you. I won't expect it again," Sam said with some resignation in his voice. Gabriel stared confusedly at the ceiling, waiting for the rest. When he realized that there was nothing else the human was going to say, he snapped himself clothed and out of the bed. "Well, that's a good thing you know that, that way I don't have to say the whole speech," Gabriel snarked at him. "I'm glad that we've reached an understanding. Ever occur to you that maybe I wanted that to happen again because maybe I like you, Winchester?" Gabriel was pretty much yelling by this point, and his mouth had run off and he let the admission tumble out before he was aware he was saying it.

There was a very long pause and Gabriel's look of fear and horror were the last plain things on his face before Sam watched him leave from the bed, completely dumbstruck.

Well, that went well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Do you break things when you get mad?

**So, I haven't updated in what feels like a long time (on my end at least) and I wanted to apologize for that. My sister is about to leave for officer's training for a month and she's kind of freaking out, so I've been there to comfort and keep her mind off of it, which meant that this story got the back burner for a while. So, without further ado, here you go. **

Sam stared at the space where he last saw Gabriel. _What. The. Fuck. _Why the hell had Gabriel just flown off like that? And what was with the speech that he gave before he decided to fly off like a frightened pigeon? All Sam wanted to say was that he was okay with it if this was the only time this thing happened. Obviously Sam wanted there to be more times, a lot more times, but he didn't want to push Gabriel away, so if this was all that the archangel wanted, then that could be okay with him. At least he got something that way…

Sam got up off the bed and stalked around the room, trying to work off some pissed off energy. _Stupid archangels. Only know how to repress and avoid shit. Act just like fucking Dean._ Sam rounded on the small kitchenette and slammed his fist into the countertop, which hurt his fist like a bitch, but was somehow satisfying at the same time. Sam threw punches at the counter and at the support beams in the room until his fists were swollen and he was pretty sure that he had broken at least a few of his knuckles.

He was panting and strangely at peace by the time that the room was sufficiently punished for Gabriel's idiocy. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, _Sam thought to himself. _Maybe if I just left well enough alone, I could have held on to him through the night and woken up to an empty bed and an empty feeling in my gut. Maybe I'm just fucking everything up like I always do, because whatever I touch gets fucking ruined because I'm an abomination…Maybe I'm never meant to catch a break…_

Sam tried to stop himself from thinking all the terrible things that were currently swirling around his head, but it was really no use, so he just pushed then to the back of his mind while he looked around for his clothes. He found them neatly piled up on the desk and couldn't help but let his lips curve into a bittersweet smile. Yeah, he probably just messed everything up for a while, but it wasn't all lost. The clothes said it all. It wasn't an olive branch; it was a reassurance that he hadn't lost the archangel all together.

He put his clothes on slowly (partly because of his hands, partly because he was inspecting them for major holes and other lovely tricks that Gabriel could be playing on him) and settled back on to the bed. He thought about ways to apologize to the archangel for letting his mouth get the best of him. Candy would probably be a safe bet, but it would have to be kick ass candy. Either that or some other expensive confection that Sam would feel sinful just buying, let alone eating. That way Gabriel could be sitting in one place long enough for Sam to get the apology out.

Speaking of which, he had a brother to apologize to. Sam got up off the bed and, making sure that his clothes were still covering everything that was important, he walked out of his room and down the few doors to his brother's room. There wasn't a sock on the door and the Impala was still in the parking lot, so Sam just pushed the door open without knocking. Mistake. Sam walked into the room to see Dean, buck ass naked, in the process of getting dressed after getting out of a shower.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" Sam yelled when he glanced in and saw Dean's state dress. Dean whipped around, brandishing his gun almost comically, trying to ascertain whether or not he should shoot whatever just walked into his room so that he would have enough time to make it to his weapons duffel. Realizing that it was just Sam, he hastily put the gun down and grabbed a towel. Sam had averted his eyes for most of Dean's decision making process and when Dean coughed loudly, signaling that he was covered, Sam started to grumble about needing brain bleach.

"You're the one who doesn't know how to knock, Sammy. I was minding my own business when you came barreling in. If I were you, I would be happy that you didn't see anything else," Dean reasoned. Sam blanched at the thought of seeing any more of his brother and decided to cut his losses. "Anyway, I think I found a hunt a few towns over. Might be a witch," Dean observed as he threw the folder that housed all the clippings and reports that pertained to the case to Sam.

"_That's exactly what Dean would do,"_ Sam thought. _"He's giving me a case as an apology. Maybe I don't have to say it this time." _Sam read through the article and handed it back to Dean.

"Alright, you want to head out tonight or bright and early tomorrow?" Sam asked, even though he was kind of hoping that he could sleep in a real bed tonight and not wake up tomorrow with really weird kinks in his back and neck. He felt exhausted and figured that an attempt at a few hours in a regular bed might not hurt him.

"Nah, we don't have to rush it. Last guy just died, so the witch will probably be laying low," Dean replied. Sam stifled a yawn as he replied.

"Alright, man, see you in the morning," Sam said as he clambered to his feet. He had a quiet room with a bed with his name on it a few doors down and the sooner he got there, the better. "'Night," Dean threw over his shoulder at him as Sam went to leave. Sam spared a glance at Dean and the posture of the other man said that he was apprehensive about letting Sam out of his sight.

"Dude, I'll be fine. You'll know if I need anything," Sam grinned a bit at his brother as he walked to the door. It was Dean's job to look after him and it was equal parts endearing and irritating. "I'll be fine," he reassured for a final time as he opened the door and walked back to his room. It wasn't 5 minutes before Sam was asleep, still fully clothed and laying on top of the blankets.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin bad?**

Gabriel flew, unsurprisingly, to try to get away from the tempest of feelings that were both foreign and pressurized inside of him. Its not that he didn't know what feelings were; he had to be aware of them and be able to fake them well enough to have humans believing that he was harmless enough to trust. But when it actually came to him _really_ feeling something? Not just faking it? Well, it takes a lot to make an angel feel, so kudos to you, Sammy.

And which, you might ask, feelings specifically are the ones that Gabriel is trying to flee from at the moment? Well, there's pain for one. It was the easiest to identify, mostly because it was overwhelming and he had to deal with that one before he could get to anything beneath it, and yes, there were other feelings beneath it.

He was hurt by two things. First, he was hurt by the words that the hunter had said. Gabriel knew, somewhere, that Sam had only said those things because he thought that that was what the angel wanted to hear, and normally, he would have been spot on. But this was Sam that they were talking about, and Gabriel never really did anything normal regarding Sam. But it wasn't only the words that were hurting Gabriel. It was the resignation that was rolling off the mortal in waves as he was telling Gabriel that treating him like he was just another fling was okay; that was what was hurting him more. His hunter, his human, should never have to feel that kind of resignation. _Especially_ when it came to Gabriel.

There was also anger, though he wasn't really sure where it was directed. Maybe at both parties. Gabriel was angry at himself for becoming so outraged and flying away. It seemed that whenever Sam pushed Gabriel he ran away from the problem. Gabriel wasn't a coward, and he wasn't scared, but he was acting like he was and that was infuriating to the angel. He was angry at Sam, too. He felt that Sam was pretentious in assuming that Gabriel only wanted sex from him. Reasonable to guess that, of course, (Because that's pretty much all he does around Sam, is make lewd comments) but still pissed because he should have asked.

And below that there was a bit of sadness. Sam had thought, hell, probably still thought, that Gabriel only wanted to use him, not to get to know him. That was sad to Gabriel, because Sam was an amazing person. He was smart and funny and compassionate and understanding and trusting and usually happy and he had a great infectious smile and a great ass and body and- Gabriel had to stop himself before he got carried away with the physical aspects of Sam. The point was, Sam is really an interesting and amazing person and the fact that Sam didn't seem to see that was depressing.

Gabriel flew the whole time that he was sorting all of this out in his head, and then he flew some more once he had everything compartmentalized. He collapsed on to the front porch of his haven and pretty much crawled through the door. He dragged his small body over to the couch (the first readily accessible piece of furniture that he could lay his body down on) and snapped a bar of Godiva chocolate into existence and nibbled on it.

He thought about going to apologize to Sam and to explain why he had so abruptly flown away, but then realized that he had flown all through the night and by now the Winchester brothers were probably well in to their next hunt. He extended his Grace and felt around for Sam's soul, just to see where they were and what exactly they were up to. True to form, the boys were a few towns over from their last hunt, talking to witnesses about a witch that may or may not be living in town. Their next move was to scope out the house that the witch was holed up in.

Gabriel munched on the candy, letting the taste melt all over his mouth, coating it in sugary goodness as he followed the boy's (read: Sam's) progress. He thought that the brother's would be fine and he occupied himself instead with looking for Castiel who happened to be looking for God, at the moment. The search was slow, and he didn't really have the heart to tell the kid that _he_ hadn't felt God's presence for a long time, and that this whole quest was probably a lost cause. He was mulling over the idea of helping Castiel, when Gabriel heard "_**Gabe**_" shouted into his head. He snapped himself to the place where Dean was, and asked, "Where's Sam?" He assumed that wherever Dean was, Sam was, but that wasn't the case, and Gabriel was waiting impatiently for the reply.

"Dude, I dunno, why? Is something wrong with him? What happened?" But Gabriel was already gone, having found the area with Sam's soul while Dean was talking. He flew to the room that Sam was occupying and then froze. Two people occupied the room that he was standing in. One was a woman, laying on the ground, dead. The witch, Gabriel assumed. The other was standing over the witch, trying to ascertain whether or not it was actually dead. Gabriel looked at the other person and tried to figure out why he flew here and not to where Sam was, when he heard, "Thanks for coming Gabe, I didn't know if I was gonna need backup." The words sounded like something that Sam would say, but the voice was all wrong. Too high pitched and, well, feminine to be Sam. Really, the whole person was too feminine to be Sam. The other person looked to him and smiled in thanks, and when Gabriel met their eyes, he saw Sam's eyes.

Holy shit, Sam was a girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, holy fucking shit, this got really long, really fast, and I'm kind of sorry about that, but on the other hand, I'm kind of not because i really like the way that this turned out. So, its like 2 o'clock in the morning here, so I'm gonna crash. Happy reading. Oh, before I go, thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted. I really think that that was part of what made this chapter so long. Okay, done now, here you go. :)**

Sam really should be used to Gabriel acting fucking ridiculous around him, but for some reason he wasn't, which lead him to ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gabriel just stared, which was really starting to freak Sam out. There were no sarcastic quips about not being able to handle a simple hunt or any lascivious comments about Sam calling out for Gabriel. There was just...staring. Hell, Gabriel wasn't even blinking.

"Hello, Earth to Gabriel. You okay in there or do I have to get a search party ready?" Sam asked jokingly, but in truth he was more and more freaked out. He told the archangel to stay where he was and that he was going to go find Dean and then figure out what the hell was the angel's problem. He turned to walk out the door that Gabriel had come in from and caught his reflection in the mirror that was placed on the wall by the door. Sam did a double take, stopped and stared. There was nothing else to do, and Sam finally understood what had freaked Gabriel out so much. Sam was a girl. A fucking hot one, too.

Sam had straight brown hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his face quiet nicely. He still had all the same features, his eyes were still the same color, the shape of his nose was the same, ect., but the angles of his face became just a touch softer; his lips were just a little fuller. Where there was stubble on his chin, there was now just smooth, baby soft skin. His clothes stayed the same, but when Sam pulled them taught against his (well her) body, they revealed hidden curves that were absolutely mouth watering. His jeans hung low on his now wider hips and he had shrunk just a few inches.

Sam simply stared at his face, trying to figure out why he didn't feel anything change when the curse hit him. Dean, apparently finding his way to where a silent and gaping Sam and Gabriel stood, started yelling, asking why no one answered him when he had called out to figure out which direction to head. He stopped, though, when he actually looked at Sam, when he stopped mid rant to take a breath. Sam, helpfully, still had his shirt pulled tight against his new body.

"What the hell?" Dean asked quietly, and that was scary because Dean didn't do anything quietly. He was loud when he was angry, upset, scared, hell, even when he was fucking he was loud. Quiet meant that whatever Dean was feeling was so foreign that he couldn't get it all out at once, he had to do it slowly and quietly.

"I got hit with a curse," Sam manages to get out, which snaps Gabriel out of his silence.

"Damn, Sammy, lookin' good. Though, now, Dean and I are going to have to call you Samantha. It fits better, after all," Gabriel said cheekily. There was a grin on his face that seemed absolutely normal, but there was a glint in his eyes that held worry.

"_Great," _Sam thought, "_Gabriel is back to normal. Well, mostly."_

Now, apparently it was Dean's turn to gape, but he took a considerably less amount of time to come to terms with the fact that Sam was a girl for an undefinable amount of time. He just turned on his heel and left the room. Sam and Gabriel followed, too stunned really to ask any of the important questions. They all piled into the Impala and drove to the motel.

It said something about the situation that Gabriel stayed in the car the whole ride back to the motel. That, however, was overshadowed by the fact that Gabriel was silent during the car ride while Dean was quietly asking questions about how Sam had felt when the curse hit and what exactly happened in that room. Sam did his best to answer his brother's queries, but the answers that he was providing didn't turn up the volume at all.

When they got back to the motel, everyone piled out and entered Dean and Sam's room. Sam immediately moved toward the laptop and started to research how long a curse like this could last, Dean moved a corner of the room and started pacing, thinking about what he could do to help his little brother (he was still a dude in there, after all), and Gabriel just sat on Sam's bed, poking at the magic that was racing around inside Sam. Gabriel wasn't even eating candy, Sam noticed over his laptop. He knew that he was in trouble when Dean was being quiet in the car, but the fact that Gabriel wasn't munching on something was a really bad sign.

"I'm going to go get some booze. What do you want, Sam?" Dean asked. His voice sounded rough, like he was holding back emotion for a long time. The sound of his voice was still quiet, though, so when the noise did reach Sam, it wasn't so jarring.

"Um, just bring me back a fifth of what you're getting," Sam replied only half paying attention. Dean was leaving, which meant that he was processing all the information. By the time that he came back, Dean would be yelling at him for being so stupid as to let the witch get the curse out, and stupid not to dodge it.

Dean walked out the door without another word, and Sam still sat at his computer. Gabriel was still sitting on his bed, and he was still looking intently at Sam, mimicking Castiel's head cocking motion. Sam wasn't finding anything on curses of this nature that was helpful, so he sighed, closed the lid of the laptop and grabbed a towel before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't say anything to Gabriel, not really caring if the archangel stayed or left. He was too numb to really notice.

In the bathroom, Sam stripped slowly. He took off the plaid over shirt to reveal the tight t shirt beneath it. He looked down his now foreign chest, staring at the lumps that were currently residing there. He brought his hands up tentatively and felt them, running his hands lightly around the curve of them, caressing and exploring his new body. Hey, he didn't know how long he was gonna be stuck with it, so he might as well get used to feeling it.

The breasts were a good size, just a little over a handful. They were firm and soft at the same time, in that magic way that women's bodies always were. He ran his hands down his sides, feeling the distinct hourglass shape under his hands, until he got to the hem of the t shirt that he picked out this morning. He slowly lifted the shirt up to reveal tanned skin that was smooth and looked like poured gold over a lean body. He took the shirt all the way off of his body and up over his head, just looking. He had on a black bra, nothing fancy, and he was somewhat thankful to whatever put it on him because he imagined that without it, his chest would feel really uncomfortable.

The only problem was that he couldn't get the damn thing off. He reached around to try to grasp the back of it to feel around for the clasp, but it remained elusive. "_Aw, fuck already," _he thought, "_I'm going to have to ask Gabriel for help..." _He dropped his hands and let out a quiet sigh as he turned around and opened the door. The archangel's eyes bulged as he took Sam's body in.

"Gabe? Could you...? I can't reach..." Sam started to say and felt a burning flush creep up his face. He probably looked like a blushing virgin to Gabriel and he really wasn't in the mood for teasing. Somehow, though, Gabriel seemed to pick up on that and just let the jokes go and nodded to Sam.

"Sure, Sammy." He slid bonelessly off the bed and walked slowly over to Sam. Sam watched Gabriel's eyes rake up and down his new body. Sam knew that he could appreciate beauty in all forms, and the body that was exposed to Gabriel was making Gabriel stare, which made Sam blush for all different reasons. The angel brushed his body against Sam's new one and Sam knew Gabriel could feel his(her?) muscles clench. Gabriel ran his hands up Sam's sides, eliciting a shudder and a breathy small moan from the hunter, that Sam knew was just as erotic in this body as it was in Sam's normal one. Gabriel found the clasp and popped it easily as he stood on his tip toes, letting his body drag along Sam's skin, feeling nipples harden underneath the fabric of the bra. He leaned his head in slowly, looking at Sam for some sign not to continue. Sam's breath was coming in short gasps now, but there was no signal to stop. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. There was a new hot, wet sensation that was burning between his legs, and it was strange and exciting and he knew that he could get more sensation out of it from Gabriel. When he didn't find one, he pulled the hunter's head down for a kiss that started out chaste, but turned hot and wanting.

Sam's body swam with feeling. There was feeling in his mouth from Gabriel's greedy tongue that was slip sliding around in there; the feeling of his heart going one million miles an hour; the feeling of his nipples hardening under the movement of the fabric of the bra, and now, of Gabriel's hands on his bare skin of his breasts; the feeling of growing wetness (_holy shit __wetness__, __soaking__ wetness, how did girls __do__ this?) _between his legs and the feeling of said legs moving him and Gabriel back to the bathroom.

Sam came up for air from the kiss and started tugging at Gabriel's shirt, trying to get him at least as naked as he was. "Woah there, Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, just relax, before you strangle me in this shirt," Gabriel said jokingly, but it wasn't a loud obnoxious joke. It was a quiet, making sure that Sam was okay and at the same time lightening the mood joke. Sam was grateful for that; any other variety of joking would just make him feel more awkward. Gabriel slowly helped Sam get his shirt off and stood bare chested to the hunter.

Sam's eyes raked greedily over the angel's body and he let his new fingers trail lightly down the familiar flesh. Sam saw Gabriel's hands twitch at their sides, knowing that he wanted to strip Sam and look at all the new flesh and memorize it. Tonight. Preferably now. "You know, you can...if you want..." Sam started to say, and that was all Gabriel really needed to hear. He slowly let his hands raise to the hunter's jeans, playing with the skin of the new abdomen a bit before he popped the button on the jeans. They hung low on Sam's hips, and the moment that the button was undone, the pants fell off the new hips and down the new, smooth, shapely tanned legs that went straight to heaven. Sam peeked up through his new, longer eyelashes at the angel, stepping out of the pants, standing only in boxers now, showing so much skin, and really, not enough at the same time.

Sam lifted his hands to undo the button on Gabriel's pants and Gabriel let him, knowing that Sam having some control in this new body was so important. Sam's mouth found Gabriel's and soon they were kissing in that same passionate way that they did before, but there was a newness to this kiss that made the passion burn brighter. Sam finally popped the button on Gabriel's jeans and the archangel stepped out of them and his shorts, breaking the kiss from Sam's mouth and moving it down to his neck and collar bone. Sam's breath was coming in short, uneven pants, and little moans and mewls of pleasure were escaping his throat, but the higher pitch was adding another layer to the amazing chorus of sounds coming from the mortal. Gabriel moved achingly slowly down Sam's body until his mouth was just above the line of Sam's boxers, his tongue playing with the elastic of the waistband of the boxers.

Sam moaned, this time louder and more confident as Gabriel lavished attention on his new body; on the new skin that was there. Sam couldn't get enough of the sensations that were shooting to the new and strange pleasure center between his legs. Gabriel paused in his ministrations long enough to catch Sam's eye as he pulled the boxer's off the hunter's now rounded hips and let them fall to the ground. Gabriel torturously slowly moved down the newly exposed skin, letting his mouth kiss and lick the highly sensitive skin there. Gabriel's hands were roaming up and down his legs, now shapely and smooth and feminine, and Gabriel was thinking of the way that they would feel wrapped up around his waist, shaking with need...

When Gabriel licked Sam right at the center of his wetness, and he yelled. Screamed really, his name. The drag of the tongue had just enough pressure to make Sam want to buck his hips against the archangel's mouth, which he did. Gabriel moaned at the sudden movement, sending vibrations up and down along the wet folds, which made Sam go freaking nuts.

"Fucking hell, Gabriel, what the hell was that...?" Sam asked in a breathy whisper. Gabriel (somehow) managed to pull away from Sammy to notice that the hunter's pupils were blown wide in lust, but also that there was a twinge of fear in those eyes. Well, that wouldn't do at all, now would it?

"Shh, Sammy, I got you...I'm not gonna hurt you. You look so good this way, Sammy, all wet and waiting for me...you're driving me crazy like this...I can't wait to slip my tongue all the way inside you and taste every part of you..." Gabriel was rambling, and they both knew it. Gabriel really couldn't help himself and just hearing Gabriel's voice was helping allay some of the fears that Sam had gathered. There was still that twinge of fear, though, and Gabriel knew, all at once how to fix it. "Listen, Sammy, here's what we'll do. I won't do anything that you don't want me to. All you have to do is say no, or stop, or something, and I promise I'll back off, no matter what's going on. I promise, okay?" Gabriel cooed to him. Sam visibly relaxed that last tiny bit as he nodded and braced his arms on the counter behind him, sinking back into a lust filled haze.

After that, Sam only remembers a few things. Gabriel smiled at him, and there was safety in that smile, before he dropped his head back between the hunter's thighs and proceeded to lick and suck his way around and through the folds of cum and saliva soaked skin down there. It was mind boggling, all the sensations seemed to be too much and at the same time not enough, when finally, Gabriel brushed the pad of his thumb lightly over a bundle of nerves right at the peak of Sam's opening, and he gasped out Gabriel's name, coming for him. The thing that he remembered the most, though, was that Gabriel did it again, and this time he slid a finger into the space that his tongue had just been occupying and found another sweet spot. The two fingers moved together, bringing Sam to another quick orgasm.

Sam was hot and wet and delicious, and Gabriel couldn't resist. He stood up, easily lifted Sam into his arms, and started kissing him and waling back to the beds while Sam wrapped his legs around the archangel, enjoying his post orgasmic glow. Gabriel laid Sam down gently on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing up the side of Sam's neck, before taking the hunter's earlobe in his teeth and whispering, "I want to be inside you, Sammy, I want to fuck you so badly...Can I do that? Can I rock into you over and over, make you come for me again and again?"

All Sam could do was gasp and moan and nod at Gabriel, but the archangel wasn't letting him get off that easy. Come on, Sammy, tell me what you want, I want to hear you say it," Gabriel whispered in his ear as he rocked his impossibly hard and terrifyingly thick cock against his opening. After all, Gabriel was well endowed, and this _was_ Sam's first time with this body...

"Please..." was the best that Sam could do and thankfully that was all the confirmation that the archangel needed. He rocked his hips against Sam again as he claimed the mortal's mouth in a searing kiss that was passionate and careful at the same time. He broke off as he positioned himself over Sam, bracing his weight on his forearms and positioning his aching cock at the hunter's entrance. As a testament to the archangel's strength and resolve, he pushed slowly in to Sam, stopping every few inches, so that Sam could get used to him. When he finally bottomed out, he let out the breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding, and let Sam have a moment to get used to his size and the feeling of the angel inside him.

"Okay," Sam breathed and looked into the archangel's eyes with so much love and trust that it almost hurt. Gabriel rocked into the hunter slowly, only moving faster and harder when he got blissed out facial expressions and nosies from the hunter below him. Sam's legs wrapped around Gabriel's hips, trying to get the archangel closer and further inside his body. Gabriel apparently understood his plight and lifted Sam easily off the mattress and cradled Sam in his arms, moving the two bodies so that the mortal was sitting in the lap of the angel, and sinking down on to the angel's cock. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and thrusted up and into the tight wet heat that was all Sam. Sam was moaning outright now, letting each one end abruptly every time Gabriel slid home inside the mortal, moving faster and faster. "Gabriel-I'm...I'm gonna-" was all that Sam got out before he gripped Gabriel's shaft tightly with his body. Gabriel gazed into his lover's eyes as Sam came around his shaft, which set off a similar reaction in the angel. Gabriel thrust once, twice more, and came with a roar inside Sam.

Gabriel eased himself out of Sam laid the hunter down on the mattress before collapsing heavily on it himself. His cock was sore and soft and Dad-he hadn't had that good of a fuck since...well, since last time he fucked Sam Winchester. Gabriel lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while Sam curled around him, laying his head on his chest. Sam didn't really try to say anything this time, only, "That was amazing." Gabriel snorted quietly and petted Sam's hair, murmuring soothing words to him as he fell asleep against the angel.

Dean walked in to the room about an hour later with the alcohol that he went out to get a long time ago.

"What, did you have to go across state lines or something," Gabriel asked, slipping quietly and smoothly out of the bed next to Sam, who had flipped over and spread out completely on the bed. Gabriel was fully clothed, thank god, and went to stand next to Dean. Dean pulled out a fifth of whiskey and took a drag straight from the bottle and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel took it and took a similarly sized swig, and handed the bottle back.

"You should paint his toes," Dean said, ignoring the question that the archangel posed to him. Gabriel grinned at him.

"I was thinking bright pink," Gabriel confessed. He was the trickster after all, and he would get rid of the polish as soon as Sam wanted.

"Sounds brilliant," Dean said, and with a snap, Sam had perfectly manicured, bright pink toes.

Yeah, the talking could wait until the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Call Up Momma When All Else Fails

Gabriel watched Sam wake up slowly to the sensation with warmth in the bed. Sam snuggled toward the angel in his bed and was about to fall back asleep before he realized that there shouldn't be warmth in his bed and tensed up. Gabriel watches the mortal feign sleep, waiting for the angel to make a move or a sound. Gabriel knows that Sam needs more sleep than what sleep he did get, so he carefully drags a hand through the ridiculous floppy brown hair of the hunter.

"Shh, Sammy, its okay…Go back to sleep," the warm says quietly and almost sleepily. Sam waits for a beat and then jumps out of the bed, realizing that Gabriel was in his bed. Gabriel watches Sam look around frantically for his clothes, and smirks, conjuring a lollipop. When Sam realizes the state of his undress and the fact that his body is female, Sam seems to get stuck, staring at himself. The hunter stares at his feet specifically, and Gabriel hears Sam think, "My toes are pink. When did that happen?"

"Last night, after we had mind blowing sex," Gabriel answers Sam's silent question with a smirk, but there's only truth in his eyes which Sam doesn't pick up on because he continues to stare at his toes. Sam drags his eyes away from his feet eventually and up to Gabriel, who is now sitting with his back up against the headboard, waiting patiently for Sam to ask his next question while sucking idly on a lollipop he conjured from its original hiding place.

Gabriel watched Sam stare blankly at the angel in his bed. Sam's not really ashamed; Gabriel recognizes the confusion that Sam is feeling in his non caffeinated state. It would just be easier for Sam to have this discussion with some coffee and some clothes on. Sam thinks about the next appropriate question to ask Gabriel and finally decides on, "Where's Dean?"

"He got a separate room. He saw the aftermath of the amazingness of last night and decided that he didn't want to witness that in the middle of the night, so he booked another room," Gabriel answered. The angel got out of the bed with a boneless grace that Sam has always been insanely envious of and started to pad toward the hunter a sensual smile playing on his lips.

"I need to brush my teeth and coffee before I can handle any of this," Sam murmurs quietly to himself and Gabriel smirks at the human's need for caffeine in the morning. Gabriel turns Sam gently in the direction of the bathroom so that the hunter can brush his teeth, and the angel leans on the door jamb, watching the mortal groom himself. He conjures up a cup of coffee when Sam finishes with the toothbrush and Sam takes the cup gratefully from the angel. He takes a sip and moans at the warm rich taste of it in his mouth. Gabriel swallows loudly.

Sam shuffles mindlessly to the pathetic excuse for a desk and reaches for his laptop, coffee still warm and rich in his hand, and takes another sip. _I wonder if in this body the coffee will effect me faster, seeing as its smaller..._ Sam wonders and then stops.

This body. _Oh Shit_

Sam turns a pale and looks sickly as all the color drains from his face. He's staring off into the computer screen, mouth hanging open, when he feels Gabriel next to him.

"Sam?" Gabriel asks in confusion and a little bit of fear. Sam wants to tease the angel about it, but he really can't find the motor function to move at all. Hell, he can barely breathe. _What if..._

"Sam, honey, you have to talk to me. What's wrong?" Gabriel is freaked out now; he's not trying to hide it.

"...I'm a _girl_," Sam says quietly. It's almost so quiet that Gabriel misses it, but archangels have amazing senses and they can read minds, so he's got this.

"Yeah, Sam, you are. We're working on a way to fix that today with Dean, remember?" Gabriel asks him. The angel is puzzled, Sam knew that that was what they were doing, and there was no reason for that to scare him so...

"...We had _sex_ last night," Sam says, without prompting this time. It was still too quiet, and Gabriel just sat there, nest to the hunter, baffled.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Sammy, I don't understand what is scaring you so much. Talk to me," Gabriel says, and he's not really frightened anymore, or if he is, its masked by irritation and impatience.

"I'm a _girl_, and we had _sex_ last night, Gabe," Finally Sam tears his eyes away from the blank computer screen and looks full on into the archangel's gaze with a touch of impatience, probably because he thought that Gabriel was missing something. The color of the hunter's face is still too pale, and sickly for Gabriel's liking. He reaches out and brushes a stray lock of hair from the hunter's face.

"I know that, Sammy, but I still don't see why you're so upset," Gabriel says quietly, gently. Maybe Sam didn't want this...

"Gabriel, I could be _pregnant_! I can't be _pregnant_! It's too dangerous for hunters to have children. Especially me! Hell, I'm Lucifer's _meat suit_! How can I be pregnant? What happens if we have to have the baby? We can't take care of a kid! And hell, Dean can't even take care of _himself!_ And I wouldn't bring it into the life; I would have to try to get out! And I don't know the first thing about raising a kid! And what if its _Nephilim_? How are we going to hide it? What are we going to do? I can't be_ pregnant!_" Sam finishes his crazy rambles and looks at Gabriel with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy, just relax," Gabriel says in a soothing manner. He pressed his hand to cup Sam's cheek and started to murmur reassuring words to the hunter, to get his heart rate down. When Sam had a normal pulse rate again, Gabriel continued.

"Sammy, you're not pregnant. The only way that an angel can impregnate _anyone_ is if the angel mates with it; not just has amazingly mind blowing sex, but mating. It would be claiming you forever; it would be marking your soul. You would be with me for as long as I existed. It wouldn't matter if your body died, your soul would be tied to me. I wouldn't do that to you without you knowing full well what that means for all the parties involved.

"Secondly, if our hypothetical child was nephilim, then we would have to take it to one of the many safe houses that I have tucked away until it could gain control of its powers. There would be no way that _anything_ would take away our child. So stop worrying, Sammy, I've got you and I promise that I will always take care of you," Gabriel finished. By the time that Gabriel's sharing and caring session was over, Sam had visibly relaxed, and the color was back in his cheeks.

"Okay..." Sam said, and Gabriel knew that there was something else that the mortal wanted to ask, but was hesitant about bringing it up. Gabriel waited, not wanting to push Sam. If the hunter wanted to ask, he could, but Gabriel didn't want his mortal to feel pressured. "Can I ask you something," Sam started, tentatively.

"I think you just did, Sammykins," Gabriel replied easily.

Sam rolls his eyes, but he isn't deterred. "...Do you- I mean, if you can...Do you want to have a family?" Sam broke off and restarted so many times that Gabriel almost laughed, but then he saw the smallest flicker of hope in the mortal's eyes and decided to take the hunter seriously.

"Yes," Gabriel blurted. He didn't really mean to, but he couldn't really lie to Sam either. "I would like to have a family one day, but I also know that that isn't really a possibility for me, so I guess I'm just going to have to settle for you, Sambo," Gabriel said almost snarkily. Sam knew that he was dangerously close to hitting a nerve, so he backed off.

It was good timing, too, because Dean walked in at that moment, fully dressed and carrying in breakfast, which smelled absolutely amazing. In the bags were mounds of pancakes, greasy bacon and sausage and lakes of maple syrup for the elder Winchester and the archangel. The other bag held an omlette and some rye toast for Sam. There were three cups of coffee that were already prepared for each person. they sat down at the desk and started in on their respective breakfasts, making contented noises at the delicious food.

"So," Dean started after he had eaten his fill, "What do we know about the curse?"

"I haven't done a lot of research yet, but I can tell you what happened when I was hit with it," Sam replied. Dean nodded at him, so he continued. "The knife that I had thrown at her was just about to hit home when she threw the curse at me. She said that 'Men need to understand' right before she died. I thought that she missed me, because I didn't feel any magical changes in me. Hell, I didn't feel anything at all while I was checking to make sure that she was dead. The only reason that I noticed was because Gabriel was slack jawed when he looked at me," Sam said.

"Well, that doesn't help much" Dean stated obviously.

"I just need to do some more research," Sam replied.

"Magic is like a living thing," Gabriel stated after he had finished his pancakes. "The magic will run its course and then die out in a matter of time. All we have to do, and should do, is wait for that time to come."

The Winchesters stared at the angel. There was silence in the room as they both processed that information.

"Will I get turned back to my normal state of being when the magic dies," Sam asked?

"More than likely," Gabriel replies. "Even if you don't, you have an archangel looking out for you. I could set your body right, or I could find someone who could set your body right."

"No, we should fix him as soon as we can," Dean insisted.

"That's not a good idea, Muttonhead," Gabriel said. "We don't know how the current magic will react to new magic. It might do damage to Sam, and that's the last thing that we want."

"I agree with Gabriel. It shouldn't last that long, let's just wait," Sam says to Dean.

"I can't believe this. I'm getting backup," Dean says and pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asks.

"Hey, Ellen" Dean says into the phone. "Sam got hit with a curse...No, he's fine, just a minor problem...Well, he got changed into a girl...You heard me, Ellen, don't make me say it again...So I was wondering if it would be better to try to change him back now, or let it run it's course...uh huh...yeah...okay...Thanks, Ellen...you too." Dean hung up the phone, looking dejected.

"So, Ellen thinks that I'm being the idiot because I want to tamper with the magic," Dean says.

"Sounds like we got our answer," Gabriel says through a satisfied smirk.

Sam shakes his head and Dean grumbles about looking for the next case as he walks out the door. As soon as the latch clicks, Gabriel grins over at Sam.

"So, what should we do with you in this new body, Samantha," Gabriel asks, teasingly.

Sam just sighs, shakes his head, and gets on his laptop. There's always research to do, and it might just take his mind off the mind blowing sex that he had last night, that he can't wait to repeat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Who are you when I'm not around?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Maybe it hasn't been that long. it feels like forever for me. I don't really have a good reason, and I know that makes me ind of a crappy person, but I am what I am. So, without further ado, here's the next part. I promise to try to update soon. It is the weekend after all. :)**

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should lay low for now. Until you get out of this curse, Sammy," Dean says that night. "There are a few hunts that you can research, but I don't think that we should be trying to take anything down just yet."

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked disbelief plain in his voice.

"Sam, I don't know what you can handle right now. We decided that we were just going to ride out the curse, so that means that we're going to lay low," Dean says with finality. This was the point where Sam should know that he shouldn't argue with Dean, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Dean, I might not have the same amount of strength, but I have the same amount of knowledge. There's no reason that you can't take Cas with you on the hunts that we work," Sam pointed out.

"Have you heard from Cas lately? Because I haven't. So no, I can't take Cas, and there is no way that I am taking Gabriel. I'll end up killing him, or he'll end up letting me die," Dean says a little exasperatedly. "I talked to Bobby and he said that we could wait out the curse at his place."

Sam could see his point, but he was also pissed. Dean was treating him differently, and he didn't deserve it. And Bobby was going to be pissed when he saw Sam. How was he going to explain that he accidentally got hit with the curse? Though, Dean had a point. Bobby's was safe and if they were worried about other magic interfering with the curse that was the best place to go. Sam sighed in defeat and Dean relaxed a little bit once he realized that his brother wasn't going to fight him.

"Pack up your shit, bitch, we're hitting the road soon," Dean said with a playful smile on his lips.

"Shut up, jerk," Sam instantly replies. Sam complies, though and packs his duffel as Dean goes out to check them out of the room. He waits by the Impala for Dean and within a few minutes, they're on their way to Bobby's, with Zeppelin in is ears; a soundtrack to the journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they get to Bobby's Dean gets out of the car and hauls his duffel out of the trunk of the Impala, makes his way up the old familiar stairs and opens the door. Sam gets out of the car slower than Dean does, partly because it's still a challenge to unfold his body from the passenger side, partly because he's actually worried about what Bobby might say. He realizes, in the logical part of his mind, that Bobby has seen him at a worse spot than this and still welcomed him into his home, but at the same time, Sam feels like he made a rookie mistake and that Bobby will be disappointed with the obscene oversight.

Sam slowly makes his way up the stairs of the porch and follows Dean inside the house. Bobby was waiting for them in the kitchen. He glances at Sam and Dean, gets up and grabs a beer and asks, "So, you idjits gonna tell me what the hell happened out there," Bobby asks?

Dean and Sam put the duffels down by the chairs and Bobby sets a beer in front of each of them. Dean and Sam make their way through the story, cutting each other off and filling in details that the other missed, until all the events were accounted for. They wait while Bobby goes over the story.

"What made you idjits think that one of you should go alone after the witch? You all have heard the stories from other hunters about the different curses that those bitches have. Hell, you morons have been at the business end of a few of those curses," Bobby heaves a tired sigh while he looks at the boys, who are just staring, as if not comprehending. "Next time, be more careful. How long has he been like this?"

"About two days," They both respond to the eldest hunter.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable. I'll look through my library to see if I can find a way to resolve the magic," Bobby says as he heaves himself away from the table and into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its probably close to two in the afternoon when Bobby comes out from the study. Seeing as how it was close to three in the morning when the boys came in, it had been a long fucking time, and all he wants is to tell the news to the boys and go the fuck to sleep. He looks haggard and like he would really like a nice cold beer after a long stint of work, but instead goes out to find Dean working on a junker, Sam was not far away, sitting on an old engine, watching Dean. Bobby clears his throat and both the hunters jump minutely. Bobby starts to report to them, as if nothing had happened.

"I can't find anything definite," The oldest man says to the younger hunters. They are paying strict attention to the eldest, even though they both resume what they were doing before he had arrived. He goes on, "I don't really want to try anything, because I don't know how any ritual would affect the magic that's already in Sam. I think that we should just wait this out and see what happens."

"That's what Gabriel told us," Sam says quietly as he looks at the ground. His now longer hair hid his face, but from the sound of the voice, Dean could tell that he's crestfallen. Sam is apparently _really_ not comfortable with the whole being a girl thing, which made Dean on edge. The sooner that this curse would run its course, the better.

"You went to the archangel for help and you still made me go through almost my entire library," Bobby asked incredulously. He was happy that the boys trusted him over the word of an archangel, but at the same time, that was a lot of man hours for nothing, and they already had the answer before Bobby even started.

"We needed to be sure," Dean told Bobby. "I don't trust him or his word, so I thought that you could double check."

"Well, that's awful sweet of you to think of me _after_ the angel, but next time you run into a problem like this, make sure that you talk to me first, alright, ya idjit?"

"We would have, Bobby, but Gabriel was just there and Sam seems, for some reason, to trust the dick's opinion, so we had to wait out until Gabriel finally told us what he thought, which was pretty much like pulling teeth."

Dean and Bobby continue to argue about how they should have handled the situation and Sam gets up quietly to be alone. He walks amid the broken, beaten and forgotten cars and sends a quick prayer up to Gabriel. "Don't be mad that Dean doesn't trust you, Gabriel. He doesn't trust anyone."

Gabriel hears the prayer that Sam sent out and follows the thread of the prayer back to Sammy. The angel watches as his hunter walks through the junkyard. As a girl, Sam looks more frail and in need of protection. He also, at the moment, looks as though he's thinking hard about something. Gabriel skims over the mortal's thoughts, still staying invisible. He for some reason did not want to reveal himself yet, and trusted his instinct to stay cloaked.

As Sam walks, he thinks about the vast differences between him and his brother. Sam trusted people in general a lot more than Dean did, he was aware of that. But its true, he does trust Gabriel with more than he would trust with normal people. He values the angel's opinion. But it doesn't stop there. Even when Gabriel was still pretending to be a trickster, Sam was drawn to him. There was something that he was holding back, and Sam wanted desperately to know what that was. So he poked and prodded at the angel. When he found the secret, he thought that that would be the end of it. He was so not ready for the vortex that sucked him in, but he was happy that he was there, and that was enough for the mortal.

Gabriel stopped listening so intently to the hunter's thoughts and just watched the way that the mortal moved. There was a new sensuality to the way that Sammy did things. The way that Sam walked was different; there was a roll to the hips with each step that was a seemingly unconscious adaptation to the female form. When Sam bit his lip in thought, it was somehow sexier. When Sam ran his fingers through his now longer hair, the mess that was left in the hand's wake was more of a sexy tussle than a haphazard mess that it normally was. It wasn't that Sam was sexy all of a sudden, because Gabriel thought that the hunter was sexy before. It was just intensified now. Or maybe it was that the angel was looking harder at the mortal now that he was in female form. Either way, Sam was driving him crazy, and for some reason, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to stop looking. He had this almost desperate need to know who Sam was; what Sam was like when the archangel wasn't around.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: When the doors are locked and the shades are down**

**So I'm going to Alabama this weekend to go see my sister graduate from basic training, so I might not put anything up for a few days. I know that it's usually a few days between my updates, so this shouldn't really affect anything, but just in case it does, I'm letting you know the reason that I'm not writing. If there's anyone still reading…Anyway, on with the show.**

Sam walked back into the house and up into the room that was always his when he came to Bobby's without saying a word to anyone. He closed and locked his door quietly; not wanting to disturb anyone, then went to the windows and pulled the shades down. When Sam turned back to the room it was significantly darker, just the way that he wanted it.

Sam walked around the room and thought. There was no real pattern to the steps, but it was always the same path that he walked when he was thinking. He let his feet go to autopilot knowing that they would avoid the obstacles on the floor. Long ago he had memorized the room and was not worried about something new springing up to trip him. Sam walked and paced and thought, oblivious to the archangel that was sitting on his bed, still cloaked in invisibility.

Gabriel listened halfheartedly to the thoughts of the hunter as he watched the sensual movements that Sam unknowingly picked up from being a girl. There was newness to everything that Sam did. Whether it was walking or talking or licking his lips that were always soft and perfect for kissing or breathing, hell, even Sam sleeping was new in this form and Gabriel couldn't tear his eyes away. There was so much to look at and to memorize. Gabriel wanted to steal Sam away and to take him to his haven and just watch him. Let the hunter explore the house and in return Sam could let Gabriel explore him with his eyes (and maybe later his hands…and his mouth…)

Gabriel watched as Sam reached a conclusion to his thoughts and began to systematically take off his clothes. Interested in this new turn of events, Gabriel put all of his focus on Sam, watching the baggy material fall away from the sleek body that was rounded and soft in all the right places. The horrendous flannel left Sam's body first, tossed to the ground at the hunter's feet. The shirt that normally would have fit the mortal's frame was loose now and showed that the pants hung low on the now rounded hips.

"I know that you're there, Gabriel. You can show yourself, you know," Sam said with nonchalance that Gabriel could tell was a bit contrived.

_Damn._

Gabriel clicked his fingers and he was visible, sitting on the bed sprawled out, claiming the piece of furniture for himself with his body. He looked smug, his hands clasped behind his head, sitting propped up on the headboard, legs thrown out down the bed with a smirk attached to his face. Sam wasn't surprised; he could feel Gabriel watching him. That didn't seem to deter Sam's heart from kicking into high gear at the sight of Gabriel on the bed, looking at him possessively. There was no denying that gaze and the thought made Sam's mouth go dry.

"Do me a favor," Gabriel said after a moment. "Pretend I'm not here. Go about doing what you would do if I weren't watching you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who you are when no one's around. I want to know what you're like when it's just you," Gabriel said. Sam just stood there, baffled. Why the hell did the _archangel Gabriel_ care about who he was or what he was like?

"Alright. It'll be difficult if you're going to talk incessantly though," Sam said dryly.

"I promise to be quiet," Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes, smirking. There was a spark of something mischievous in his eyes, but it wasn't really freaking Sam out. Instead, there was a hint of anticipation in his stomach that was slow growing and absolutely delicious. Sam smiled shyly back and went about what he was doing before this conversation. Gabriel settled in for the show.

Sam stood in the center of the room, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes slowly and felt more relaxed. He shook his head lightly and started to check the room, making sure that the salt lines along the windows and door were still in place and that all the devil's traps were sufficiently hidden. After a thorough inspection and a slight nod to himself, Sam went to the duffel that was at the foot of the bed and began to root around in it.

Gabriel silently moved down the bed, watching Sam dig around in the bag until he came up with a book. It was paperback and the covers were so worn that he could barely make out the title. There was a rubber band that was wrapped around the covers so that they would stay together, doing the best that they could to guard the inner pages from harm. Gabriel almost got a view of the title, when he heard Bobby call for the moose.

Sam tossed the book back down into the bag and went downstairs. Gabriel cloaked himself and followed the hunter down the stairs silently. Bobby, quite gruffly, told Sam to do him a favor and research a hunt for a friend. The older man gave Sam the details of the deaths that he received and as much additional information that Bobby knows off the top of his head. Sam nods and starts to fold his bottom lip in between his fingers as he listens to Bobby, already thinking of different patterns and the creatures associated with said patterns. When Bobby finished, Sam practically ran to the bookshelves, looking for tomes that were pertinent to the search and started researching.

That was the way that the day passed for Gabriel. He watched Sam, watched the way that Sam ran an impatient hand through his hair when he thought that he was close to the answer, the way that Sam's forehead crumpled when he was thinking hard, the way that Sam folded that luscious lower lip between his fingers when he was reading. The way that he completely ignored Gabriel and became completely enveloped in the books that he had spread out in front of him.

When it was too dark to read by the meager light that was attempting to come through the windows, Sam got up and stretched his long limbs, showing off his new body, making Gabriel groan quietly. Sam jumped, remembered that it was just Gabriel, and let his body go lax again. Sam smiled at him lazily and Gabriel had to actually stop breathing. There was no way that _anyone_ should look that tempting. _Ever. _

"How long have I been sitting there?" Sam asked the archangel.

"A good couple of hours," Gabriel replied, though he sounded strained. Sam frowned at him and got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"You okay, Gabe?" Sam asked his voice full of concern.

Instead of replying, Gabriel surged forward, growled quietly and pressed his mouth to Sam's. The kiss was filthy. It was all teeth and tongues and wet with saliva and absolutely perfect. Sam moaned into the angel's mouth and for a split second felt weightless, then felt his back hit a mattress and smiled through the kiss. It was so Gabriel to want sex after watching Sam all day without touching or saying anything to the hunter.

Sam indulged him. After all, Sam had to go through the same amount of torture as well. They both deserved a reward.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I don't know how many of y'all are still reading, but to those who are, I wanted to apologize for waiting for-freaking-ever to get back into this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It makes my day to see reviews. *winks*ON WITH THE SHOW! **_

Chapter 22: Do you listen to your music quietly?

It had been weeks. Weeks. This whole magic thing was supposed to last a few days; _a week_, tops. And had been _weeks_. Sam was starting to wonder if this female thing was going to be permanent change and it was making him get antsy for the magic to just run itself out already…and he wasn't the only one.

Dean was grouchy and snapped at everyone he saw. Bobby was drinking more and was holed up in his library, renewing the search, looking desperately for something that he missed the first time. They hadn't been on a hunt in a little over a month and that was making everyone absolutely crazy.

"We found a hunt," Dean announced to the room that Sam usually occupied while they were at Bobby's. The room was bright; the shades were drawn open to let in as much light as they could. There was music playing quietly in the background, something classical that Dean couldn't put his finger on, but something very Sam. The room was clean and Sam was sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of him. He was frowning at the webpage that he was looking at, but gave Dean his attention when his older brother crossed into the room.

Sam stayed in there more than he normally did lately. Every time he came out to go get food or to attempt to help with the search on how to fix himself, everyone became more on edge, so he just stopped leaving the room. When he was forced to get food or to clean himself, he made sure that there was no one around. He hated the fact that just looking at him made the people closest to him flinch and tense up. He felt more and more like a monster every day.

"That's great. Where are we headed?" Sam asked with only a tiny sliver of hope in his voice. He knew, logically, that there was no way that this hunt held the answer to the magic that was refusing to relinquish its grip on him, but he could seem to squash it completely.

Dean was quiet for a few seconds too long. Sam knew the more that the silence dragged on that he wasn't invited; that Dean was having trouble trying to figure out the nicest way to say that he couldn't come because he was still a girl. It made Sam's blood boil, but he kept his reaction in check as much as he could and waited for Dean to try to say something. When he looked up, he saw the hurt and that frustration in his older brother's eyes.

"Oh" Sam said eloquently.

"Sammy, you can't get hurt. There's no way of knowing what an injury can do with the magic that is already in place…We can't…I…"

"I get it, Dean," Sam said quietly. "How long will you be gone?" Sam felt like he was five again and that he was being left behind at Pastor Jim's while he and his father went out on a hunt. He felt like baggage, like something that was expendable.

"Probably no more than a week." There was a hint of relief in his voice from Sam letting him get away with not explain.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Bobby wants you to take over the phones and to hold down the fort while he's gone."

"Right, of course," Sam said automatically. Anger was running through him. All he wanted was to get Dean out of the room so that he could vent his anger out on something that wouldn't hold a grudge over it. He couldn't let Dean see him having the equivalent of a hissy fit. It was partly the fact that Dean was being a dick by not letting him come along and hunt with him; it was partly the freaking hormones that were running through him. His freaking emotions were like a roller coaster. How did girls _do _this?

Dean left the room silently and Sam listened to the door click shut. He listened for the two beats of silence and then the slow pad of footsteps down the hallway and the staircase. Sam got up from the bed and watched for his brother's form to make it outside before Sam started to throw things.

He picked up the books that were stacked neatly by the window and started hurling them at the door and the wall on the opposite side of the room grunting with the force of the throws. He threw everything that he could lift that was within easy reaching distance, yelling all the while. Every heavy "thunk" felt good and eased just a touch of the anger that was running through him.

_Why did he have to be so weak?_

THUNK.

_Why was the magic affecting him for this long?_

THUNK.

_Why did he always have to hurt everyone that was around him?_

THUNK.

It was cathartic.

He eventually ran out of things to throw and sank down on to the rug that adorned the middle of the room. He rested his head in his hands and began to cry. It was silent. The sobs that wracked his body were long ago schooled into silence. Hell, he probably couldn't outright sob even if he wanted to; he couldn't ever let Dean hear him crying. There would be no end to the teasing.

It was a long time before he felt the hand rest on his back. It was soft but firm; the touch was comforting, but also wanted to be known. There was only one person that had that kind of presence. Sam wondered distantly how long he had been there watching Sam before Gabriel actually went to comfort him.

Gabriel didn't speak. He knew that Sam was confused and alone and hurt and the last thing that he needed were the useless platitudes that humans were so fond of giving out when they were in need of comfort. So Gabriel just stood behind the hunter and ran his hand up and down the young mortal's back. Eventually, Sam turned to face him, and Gabriel knelt down and wrapped his arms around the hunter, uttering soothing noises into the mass of hair on the top of the hunter's head.

Sam stopped shaking and silently sobbing at some point, but Gabriel didn't stop holding the mortal.

The music still played quietly in the background. 


	23. Chapter 23

_**So…two updates in one day. Because work is dead and there is no one in the office with me and I felt like writing. :D**_

Chapter 23: When it feels just right are you thinking of me?

They don't talk about it. Mostly Sam can't talk to Gabriel, because Gabriel isn't around very much anymore. Sure, he could pray to Gabriel, but this is something that Sam has to do face to face. Sam doesn't really expect a heart to heart, but he at least expected Gabriel to hang out long enough for Sam to thank the angel for just being there. Sam hadn't felt that alienated in a long time and the fact that Gabriel was there was more than Sam could have asked for. All he wants to do is to apologize, but since that day, Gabriel hasn't showed up around Bobby's.

So for the next few days Sam goes through Bobby's library. Not for answers, just for something to do. Sam answers the phones, Sam researches for other hunters and when the hunter gets a free minute, Sam thinks about Gabriel. Sam thinking about Gabriel isn't really new, but the amount of time that the youngest Winchester spends thinking absently about the angel becomes new and alarming. It's as though Gabriel is constantly in Sam's head and when Sam isn't expecting it, the hunter will find the archangel occupying his thoughts. It's not even sexual, just wondering things about the angel. Does he have a favorite color? What is his favorite thing to do other than pranking the people around him? Are the colors of his eyes more butterscotch or gold?

It's about three days out when Sam starts to go crazy with the boredom. He's been through Bobby's library and no one has called for hours and there is seriously _nothing_ to do. There's nothing to clean, there's nothing to research, there are no movies to watch, nothing. Sam actually starts pacing just to give himself something to do. He's not letting his thoughts stray to Gabriel and he realizes that Gabriel always comes to him when he Sam has nothing better to do and just talks to him.

Sam really likes talking to Gabriel. He's a wealth of information, and he seems to actually enjoy sharing al that information with Sam. And Sam drinks it up like a fine wine. I mean, who wouldn't be hanging on every word of an eye witness's account of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius?

So Sam is toying with the idea of asking Gabriel to come down and keep him company when Gabriel decides that Sam has suffered long enough and arrives in Bobby's living room.

"Heya kiddo," Gabriel says nonchalantly.

"Hey" Sam replies. He really wants to ask _What the hell, where have you been? Why won't you talk to me?_ But he knows that that sounds like a whiny over protective mother hen/clingy girly thing to say, so he keeps his mouth shut.

"Where are Dean-o and the spring chicken?" Gabriel asks as he conjures up a Twizzler and shoves half of it into his mouth.

"On a hunt. Just me here," Sam says as he watched the way that Gabriel swallows. He tries not to let it be super obvious that the hunter is turned on, but he fails at it miserably.

"Huh. So, you want to watch a movie?"

"I've seen them all at least twice," Sam counters. He really doesn't want to sit on the couch anymore, but when he glances at it, it's not the same old couch with worn cushions and springs close to sticking up and out of it that Bobby has always had. It's a day bed. And it's covered in pillows and blankets that look as smooth as silk and as soft as goose down…

"They're just as amazing as you think they are," Gabriel says without prompting. Sam can't really tell him to stay out of his head; he's been so alone these past few days that Gabriel being near him, physically or mentally, feels…right.

Sam clambers over to the newest arrival of furniture and crawls up on top of it. Gabriel follows the hunter and proceeds to wrap them up in a warm cocoon of softness. Sam realizes that he can feel a lot more of the softness than he should, and when he moves his legs experimentally, he realizes that he has shorts on. Really short shorts on. That looks like pajamas. He glances down at his chest and realizes that he also has on a skin tight red tank top, which makes him look questioningly at Gabriel.

"What? I thought that you might want to be dressed comfortably," Gabriel says with a smirk.

"In short shorts and a tight tank top, both of which happen to be blood red?" Sam counters.

"You won't let me indulge myself?" Gabriel pouts then, and Sam can't help but smile and kiss the now beautifully displayed lips of the angel.

Gabriel pulls away and Sam almost whines. Gabriel smiles a real, genuine smile that's soft and almost adoring before he turns his attention to the TV and snaps his fingers. The small box that is probably 30 years out of date turns into a flat screen HDTV and starts to play Band of Brothers. Sam snuggles down into the cocoon next to Gabriel and let's himself indulge in a lazy day with the angel.

It's a pretty good day too. Whenever Sam needs something or wants something, Gabriel conjures it for him. Glass of water? Done. Veggie tray? No problem. Sam let Gabriel take care of him, and to be honest Sam noticed that Gabriel enjoyed taking care of Sam. It just felt…right.

The miniseries ended and Sam leaned up and over to kiss Gabriel lightly on the lips as a thank you.

Gabriel, however, had other ideas.

As soon as Sam brushed his lips against his, Gabriel reached down and wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck, holding him in the kiss. The female lips were soft and achingly familiar in the pattern of movement beneath the angel's own. It was intoxicating, the way that Sam could kiss. The angel felt Sam melt next to him, and, with a bit of effort, got Sam pressed on top of him, hips straddling the angel's, chest flush against his own.

Gabriel let his hands run down the still new and lovely female body that Sam had, letting his fingertips play with the exposed skin on his back where the tank top started to ride up. Gabriel slowly inched it higher and higher until Sam got the picture and broke the kiss, slowly lifting the shirt over his head. Gabriel surged up and met Sam with a kiss, slowly working his way down Sam's jaw and neck, covering them with hickeys and kisses. Gabriel took Sam's breasts in his hands and kneaded them before attaching his mouth to first the left and then the right nipple, rolling them between his teeth and sucking them until they were almost raw and sensitive.

Sam gasped and moaned and babbled in Gabriel's hands, letting the angel do whatever he wanted. There was no rush, and Sam felt safe and cherished and that was so good right now.

Gabriel started to kiss down Sam's chest and stomach when he asked between kisses, "Sam?"

Sam moaned but managed a completely wrecked, "Yes?"

Gabriel started to kiss up his chest again and asked while Sam was a bit distracted, "I want you to touch yourself for me…I want to watch your fingers slip inside of you over and over again…will you do that for me?"

And if that wasn't the hottest thing Sam has ever been asked, he didn't know what was. Just those words made Sam hotter and wetter between his legs than he thought he could have been. Gabriel wanted to see him. In this form. Who was Sam to deny him that?

Sam nodded and Gabriel snapped, whisking away Sam's shorts. Sam let his hands, which were resting on Gabriel's hips, run up the angel's ide, feather light, which dragged a shiver out of the angel. Sam brought his hand to Gabriel's mouth and pressed two fingers to the angel's lips. Sam's breath hitched when the fingers disappeared inside Gabriel's hot wet mouth and Gabriel moaned around them. His tongue moved to coat every inch of skin that he could.

After they were sufficiently wet, Sam withdrew the fingers and ran them down the perfect hourglass abdomen, shifting slightly so that those fingers could have better access to that tight heat between the hunter's legs. Gabriel was behind the hunter, suddenly, and Sam startled a bit. Gabriel just wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and whispered soothing words in the youngest Winchester's ear, until Sam was calm again.

Gabriel watched and panted slightly as Sam slipped his fingers around those wet folds, finally finding that opening and plunging inside. Sam let out a contented noise and slumped back a little against Gabriel, letting his head fall back against the angel's shoulder. Sam found the rhythm that was now normal to him, a slow drag of in and out and listened to Gabriel slowly fall apart behind him. Gabriel's breath grew ragged and his heart beat faster as he watched Sam slowly work himself. He couldn't resist joining in behind the hunter, trailing fingers down until he reached his own cock and started to stroke it.

Sam felt the movement behind him and adjusted so that the his shoulders were resting on the angel's chest and that was all that was touching. They continued that way, Sam's dragging getting faster and faster in time with Gabriel's breathing as Gabriel watched the mortal get closer and closer to release. Sam moaned and writhed against his own hand.

"Gabriel…fuck, gonna come…p-please…"

"It's okay baby, fuck, just…mmm… let go for me," Gabriel whispered into the shell of Sam's ear, but it wasn't enough. What pushed Sam over the edge was Gabriel moving his free hand to Sam's clit and brushing over it when he whispered, "Come for me, Sam," into his ear.

Sam came as though it was ripped from him. It was amazing and it wasn't too long until he heard and felt Gabriel coming behind him. Sam listened to Gabriel's breathing even out as the hunter basked in the afterglow, letting Gabriel snap away the mess, and cuddled with him.

And it felt right, and that was all that Sam needed right now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I wanna know

**So...its been a while, hasn't it? I feel like I haven't updated in like a month. I don't really know how long its been, and I'm kinda too lazy to go and check. I'm kinda sick, so cut me a little slack. :) There are reasons that I haven't been updating, but somehow I think that you guys are more interested in the story. So before I send you on your way, I need to give you guys a bit of news. Good and bad, depending upon your preferences. Good news? I finally figured out who this story is going to end. YAY. Bad news? Well, Sam is going to stay a girl for like...four more chapters, including this one. So really, at the end of this one its only three chapters. I apologize if you are one of those people who doesn't really like to read girly Sam. It gets better, just hang in there. Oh, and those of you who keep telling me that Dean is an asshole in tis story, I apologize. I don't hate Dean, I actually really like his character, that's just the way that he came out. But not to worry, I have a plan to fix him. Okay, I think that's all the news. Here we go. May I present: Chapter 24: I Wanna Know.**

Dean and Bobby were due back from the hunt that they so rudely left Sam out of any day now. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because he was getting bored being all alone in the house with nothing but an archangel for "company". That and he needed to settle some issues once they got back. The bad part about it was that the hunter really needed to talk to Gabriel. Alone. And the archangel wasn't having any of it.

In fact, Gabriel was playing the biggest game of "avoid Sam Winchester at all costs" that the young hunter had ever seen. They would have amazing sex and then the archangel would completely ignore him, just leaving a room as Sam would enter it. Normally, it would be only slightly infuriating, but now, with Gabriel being the only other person in the house, it was making Sam crazy. Sam was never a "love 'em and leave 'em" person, (that was all Dean) and maybe it was the hormones that accompanied the new-ish body that Sam was in, but Sam had had enough.

However, trying to corner an archangel is about as easy as trying to catch smoked with your bare hands. Gabe knew exactly when Sam as heading into or out of a room, so all he had to do was all of a sudden remember that there was something extremely interesting outside and Sam would lose him amidst the towers of cars. Or something to that effect. Every. Single. Time. Sam was about to break out the holy oil and was trying to remember where Dean had hidden a bottle of it, when a brilliant idea hit while the hunter was making breakfast.

Even though Gabriel didn't need to eat, he loved food. Especially sweet, sugary food. So, Sam decided the best way to get Gabriel to stay in one spot for enough time for Sam to have a conversation with him would be to combine his two favorite things. Sam Winchester and chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel was orchestrating a fantastic game of chase with Sam. There were no two ways about it. Gabriel was avoiding Sam (he had to be honest with himself, if no one else) and Sam was trying desperately to corner him. However, Sam didn't have archangel powers, to assist in the cornering, and Gabriel _did_ have the archangel powers to assist in the fleeing. But not today. In fact, it was looking more and more like Sam hadn't left the bedroom that he usually claimed. And it was noon. Sam never sleeps that late, even when there's a hangover involved. So, Gabriel (being the _fantastic_ angel that he is) went to go check on the hunter. And promptly froze just inside the doorway to the bedroom.

Sam was laying on his side. On the bed. Next to the female form that Sam was currently in (and the form that Gabriel was getting to know better and better) concealing the fun naughty bits, was a container of liquid chocolate and a small paint brush. And the youngest Winchester was putting both of those things to good use, by painting Gabriel's name, in Enochian, on all that golden skin. Gabriel couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. He was completely entranced by the display in front of him; by the way that the brush slid over that vast expanse of skin, watching it leave a sugary trail behind until it reached that sinfully full mouth. Somehow Gabriel managed to pull his eyes away from that mouth and up to the young hunter's eyes. There was lust and need and want in those eyes, but in their depths were burning questions that needed answers.

"Don't go," Sam said softly, and Gabriel had to huff out a laugh, because really, there was no way that the archangel could go anywhere. Except, maybe, to the bed so that he could lick that chocolate off his favorite Winchester's skin. Sam took the silence as a "go ahead" and went on.

"I didn't know how else to get you to stay in one place long enough for me to talk to you," Sam said, looking sheepish. The skin on those high cheek bones turned an adorable shade of pink, which made Gabriel want to make the young hunter blush for a whole different reason. Gabriel realized that he was hard, and getting harder (how was that even _possible_?) and continued to just stare.

"Gabriel," Sam started, dragging the angel's eyes back up to the hunter's. "I need to say this, and I'll probably only be able to say this once, so please, don't interrupt me and please don't make me say it again, okay," Sam asked? _This is it. This is Sam saying that he doesn't want me or need me. Fuck, this is it..._was all that Gabriel could think about, so instead of a verbal answer, he nodded jerkily. Sam went on.

"Gabe, I don't know what we're doing, but it needs to stop. It's driving me crazy. We have crazy-awesome, amazing sex, and after that you avoid me like the plague. What the hell, man? It would be one thing if that happened once and then you decided that I wasn't that great and we left each other alone, but this has been going on for a while now. I'm not a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of person; I have to have a really strong attachment to the people that I sleep with, and I have that with you. Fuck, I love you, Gabriel, and I'm not asking for your declaration of undying love for me because that's just not who you are, although it would be nice. I'm asking you to either stop having sex with me so that I can get over you, or come over here and have sex with me so that I know that there is something more between us and you can stop avoiding me. Either way, you have to let me know, Gabe."

Gabriel just stood there, freaking out. There was no way that something as good and as pure as Sam Winchester could love him. That wasn't even possible. Sam was above Gabriel in every good aspect that he could think of. And here he was, tempting this broken archangel turned pagan god, turned trickster with chocolate and all that skin; that body; that mind; that _soul_. His. All his. Who was he to turn Sam down?

When Gabriel looked up at Sam again, the skin pulled tight against those high cheekbones was stained a deep red and those amazing green eyes were downcast. Embarrassed. Sam was embarrassed. Over what? And then Gabriel realized that he hadn't really said anything or made a decision. The archangel stepped forward tentatively and silently until he could reach out and tip Sam's face up to his own. Those magnificent eyes were shining with unshed tears and a tiny speck of hope.

"I love you," Gabriel said, simply. Sam's resulting grin was blinding. The young hunter snaked an arm around Gabriel's waist and pulled him bodily on to the bed, getting chocolate all over the sheets, but really, Sam didn't care. Gabriel loved him. _Gabriel _ loved _him. _The young hunter curled around the archangel trading lazy kisses and laughing and talking and apologizing and explaining to one another what happened and what went wrong.

After all the words had been spoken, they just laid there in bed, content to be near each other after days of avoidance. Sam would research later and yell at Bobby and Dean (but mostly Dean) but for right now, things were good. All the hunter needed was right here in bed.

**More will come soon, I promise you. After all, now I have a plan. :) Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story so far, you all are incredible. I promise if I write anything else, I'll be a lot better about updating and what not. Thanks again everyone, and see you soon! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here we are, lovelies. The next installment. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and for all the virtual cookies and brownies (You know who you are. Though if I might be frank, the more sugar the better when it comes to virtual snackage. XD) Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, so hang tight. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around. :) Here y'all go!**

Chapter 25: I wanna know

Gabriel woke up to a cold bed. This was odd because he definitely remembered having mind-blowingly amazing sex with Sam last night. Not in the kinky way (though that is coming soon, he promised to himself) but in the soft, slow, achingly sweet way. It was different and new and kind of exciting in its own right. And the idea that Gabriel could spend the night curled up asleep sprawled all over his hunter was something that he had been secretly looking forward to, if he was being honest with himself.

So waking up alone to a cold bed was something that was not in the game plan and was frankly making him kind of grumpy.

Gabriel fumbled out of the bed, grumbling the whole time about how huge Sam was and that he shouldn't be able to get out of the bed and down the stairs without making enough noise to wake the archangel (who was, in fact, a light sleeper). He made sure to grab a pair of sweat pants before making his way down the stairs in a bit of a huff, wanting to know what drove the gigantic man from the small bed that they were sharing. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and had to smile at what he saw there.

Sam was curled up in a plaid over-shirt and it looked like nothing else, though Gabriel knew from experience that Sam always had on something covering all the important bits, in case the hunter needed to get up and move. Though, it looked as though Sam had decided to wear a pair of shorter shorts that Gabriel had conjured up, which was making said archangel very happy with the view of Sam's wonderful legs. Those legs were curled up underneath the rest of that tanned body and there was a book nestled in his human's lap.

Sam was sitting in an armchair that had seen better days. There was a coffee cup on the table right next to the chair, still steaming, and the lamp was casting a small circle of light around the hunter and the book that he was currently curled up with. It was slightly reminiscent of the dream that had started this huge...well, Gabriel could call it a mess, because really, that had too negative of a connotation to it. It was what started them on this...series of events. The similarities were making the archangel beam, and Sam didn't even notice, because the hunter had that perfect nose shoved too far into a book. Gabriel shook his head and came up behind the hunter, reading briefly from behind the chair.

Gabriel placed his mouth against the shell of Sam's ear and whispered, "Morning, Sammy. Whatcha reading?" Against the hunter's skin, making the younger Winchester shiver in surprise, then turn beat red and slam the book shut. _Hmmm..._

"Nothing, Gabe," Sam said just a bit too quickly after slamming the book shut just a bit too forcefully. _Nothing my ass_ Gabriel thought, but let it go. Sam would tell him eventually, right?

"You want some coffee?" Sam asked innocently, and Gabriel complied, watching Sam's ass saunter over to the kitchen. The hunter poured out about a half of a cup of coffee before looking over at Gabriel sheepishly.

"I have no idea how you take it. I assume with lots of sugar..." Sam trailed off, waiting for Gabriel to give instructions. What the hunter got was a series of eyebrow movements that Sam was supposed to interpret as _Oh, Sammy, isn't it a bit early for you to be speaking in innuendos? _Sam flushed a light shade of pink and Gabriel grinned, before telling Sam that the cup should be mostly milk and sugar with just a dollop of coffee in there. Sam dumped the cup back onto the carafe and started again, this time making the cup the way that Gabriel preferred it.

"So, Samantha, what research were you doing that drove you from my bed so early in the morning?" Gabriel asked innocently, staring into the cup that was supposed to be coffee. "I was really looking forward to 'good morning' sex..."

Sam spluttered a bit before answering, "...Just a bit of personal research, its nothing really important."

"Uh huh. So, are you going to tell me, or are you going to make me stand in the doorway and not let you out before I get my answer?" Gabriel asked, this time looking at Sam with defiance in his eyes.

Sam just scoffed and started to walk towards the door, but Gabriel didn't move. Sam giggled a little, "Come on, Gabe. Move. My coffee is out there."

"I know that. But you have the whole carafe in here, and I'm not moving until you tell me what it was that you were researching for yourself."

Sam sighed a little bit, but turned back to the cabinets and placed a hand on the handle of the door that held the coffee mugs before answering, "I was doing some research on angels."

"Yeah, that much I knew from reading over your shoulder. What specifically, Gigantor?" Gabriel asked.

Sam hesitated before answering. "I was looking up information about...bonding?" The rest came out in one breath. "I know that we haven't talked about it, but I was just really curious, and I didn't want you to think that I was trying to talk you into something that you didn't really want, and I didn't really know how permanent it was and so I thought that maybe I could do some research on it and then maybe we could talk about it if it was even an option that was on the table?"

"...And what did you find out?"

"That it was really permanent. Like, for the rest of eternity, permanent."

Gabriel nodded, and Sam went on. "And that it can only happen if there is a significant bond between the two beings in question. And that it usually only happens between angels, and I didn't get far enough in to see if it had ever happened between a human and an angel before..."

"Only a few times. And most of the time, the bond was just started, but never completed. And it has never been recorded with an archangel and a human. Or an archangel and an archangel, to be frank. Sam, why didn't you just ask me about it?

"I didn't want to sound like I was trying to talk you into something that you didn't want," Sam said, blush staining the hunter's cheeks. Gabriel started to wonder if Sam's chest was stained red as well, which started Gabriel thinking about other colors that could stain (however briefly) Sam's skin..._Focus, Gabriel._

"Who said that I didn't want it?" Gabriel replied, and Sam's eyes got really wide.

"...No one, I guess."

"Ah, that's what I thought," Gabriel said nonchalantly, returning to his cup of pseudo-coffee. He was hiding a smirk behind the mug, Sam could tell by the way that the archangel's eyes were glinting.

Sam was quiet for a long time before the younger Winchester got up the courage to ask, "Are you going to tell me that you don't want it? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Gabriel lowered the cup and leveled a stare at Sam. It wasn't hostile or angry, just waiting. Sam looked at the angel standing in the doorway for a full minute before what Gabriel _wasn't_ saying registered.

"You _want_ a bond?" Sam asked, completely incredulous. As if that was something as crazy as wanting to sleep outside in the middle of a thunderstorm. Or to break a salt circle when facing down a particularly nasty spirit.

"Sam," and now Gabriel finally moved from the doorway, which was slightly annoying because Sam was now rooted to where he was. "I wasn't joking when I said I love you. I really do. I am completely fascinated with you and your beautiful soul. You always keep me guessing, and after living for as long as I have, _that_ is something special. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, if that's okay with you."

Sam was frozen. Nothing could have moved the hunter from the spot, save for a force that could lift him up bodily (which now, wasn't so hard, but still) and carry him away. The youngest Winchester just stared at the archangel that was now right in front of him, having no regard for personal space.

"Yes," Sam said simply. There wasn't much time for meaningful stares or talking about feelings, however, because at that moment, Dean and Bobby walked in the door, finally returning from their hunt that they left Sam out of. Dean was in the front, carrying his bag and a few other things from the car, so his arms were full. Sam, upon noticing that it was Dean that was ruining the moment, proceeded to clock Dean across the jaw. Dean, who was unprepared for it, stumbled a few paces to the left, dropping most of the supplies to rub at his jaw and stare incredulously at Sam.

"That was for leaving me behind and assuming that because I am in a girls body, that I can't do my job."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: I wanna Know**

"What the hell was that for, Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I know you heard me, and I need to talk. And Bobby, you should be there too," Sam said authoritatively, which was a feat considering that he wasn't really intimidating anymore.

"Can we drop our stuff and take a shower first? Maybe grab a bite to eat?" Dean asked irritably.

"No, you can't. I know you, Dean. I know that if I let you, you'll continue to ignore me."

"Sam," Gabriel said gently from the door, "Why don't you give them some time to feel human again? You've waited this long. Surely an hour or so more won't kill you."

"...Fine. Meet me in the living room when you 'feel more human'," Sam conceded in a huff. He left the kitchen and Gabriel followed Sam up to the younger Winchester's room. Sam sat heavily on the mattress and flopped backwards with a sigh. Sam didn't really want to confront Dean because the hunter knew that it would end in a screaming match, but at the same time, Dean needed to understand that just because Sam happened to be in a female body didn't really mean that he couldn't do his job. After all, he was researching bonding all by himself, and that was the majority of what his job entailed.

_Speaking of which_

Sam sat up on his elbows to watch Gabriel poke around the room and his meager belongings. It was kind of cute that Gabriel was interested in all of Sam, not just the present version, but of the hunter's past.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah, Sambo? What's up?" Gabriel replied easily.

"How is it that an angel would bond to another being?"

Gabriel put the book that he had been absently flipping through down. "What, you didn;t get that far in your research?"

"You realize that the whole answering a question with another question only works on Jeopardy, right?"

Gabriel smirked, "But you look adorable when you're irritated!" Gabriel chirped at Sam. When Sam only glowered in return, the angel walked over to the bed and sat next to Sam on the mattress.

"Being bonded is a connection between Grace, usually; the closest thing that angels have to a soul. If I were to bond to you, it would be a bond between my Grace and your soul. It would be painful, Sammy, and it requires a ritual that isn't easy. Well, it's easy on your side. All you have to do is enjoy the ride. My part is the tricky bit.

Sam gave Gabriel a questioning look, so the archangel went on.

"The ritual is just to set up a...net, of sorts. This takes a lot of mojo, and the net catches any of the residual mojo that might get left behind. The thing that is going to be difficult about this is that I have to get to your soul. It'll be painful for you, but there's no other real way to do it."

"So, how are you going to get to my soul," Sam asked?

"Well, how do you feel about near death experiences," Gabriel asked sarcastically? Sam rolled his eyes and Gabe huffed out a laugh. "Just kidding. The easiest way is through orgasm. Your soul shines a little brighter, and I can latch on to that added brightness and bond with you."

Maybe it was the fact that Sam had lived the life that he had, or maybe it was that he trusted Gabriel (maybe even more than he trusted Dean). Whatever the reason, this didn't freak Sam out at all.

"Okay, so what do you need?"

"I'll just need you to bring your gorgeous ass up here tonight. I'll do the rest," Gabriel replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Alright, I'm going to go and talk some sense into Dean. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Sam grabbed Gabriel's face and turned it to face his own to lay a gentle kiss on the archangel's lips. "I love you," Sam said with a huge grin.

"I love you," Gabriel returned his words with a soft smile of his own. After the hunter left the room, the archangel flew away, still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Bobby in the living room, but no sign of Dean.

"I reckon, because he's still in the shower, that he doesn't want to fight with you as much as you don't want to fight with him, ya idjit."

"You know, I'm not only angry at him, Bobby. You went along with him."

"Yeah, I know. But it was either go along with him and figure out what his deal was and give him some back up, or stay here with you while you already had an archangel for backup. I figured that Dean would be the one with more of a need for me."

Sam couldn't really deny that logic. See, that's the reason why they should talk about things! Why is that so hard to do?

"So did you figure out what his problem was?"

"Yeah, but _he_ needs to tell you about it, not me."

Either Dean has excellent timing (Which Sam really isn't excluding because Dean always has excellent timing, wether they're on hunts, in the bars, pretty much everywhere that Sam knows of) or he was listening to the conversation because as soon as Bobby dismissed him, Dean walked in. He sat in one of the chairs that adorned the space while Sam leaned against the wall opposite Dean.

"Well? Are you gonna explain why you clocked me across the face as soon as I walked in the god damned door, or are you just going to stand there and attempt to glower some more," Dean asked with a smirk?

"I already told you that I punched you because you think that I can't do my job as a girl," Sam replied calmly.

"That's not-" Dean started.

"Please, don't finish that sentence with 'true'," Sam said quietly.

"I was going to say 'it', but you won't let me say anything, Sammy," Dean was trying t stay calm and not raise his voice, and he was losing.

"Well then, what is it, Dean? Please, enlighten me," Sam said testily.

"I don't know how strong you are as a girl, Sammy. Its my job to keep you safe, and I can't so that if I have to look over my shoulder and make sure that you're okay all the time! I know how you fight in a normal body, and I didn't have time to run a test hunt, so I thought that if you stayed at Bobby's then you would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry until I got back. But I knew that if I told you that I had a case, but I wanted you to sit it out, that you would throw a fit, so I didn't tell you!" Dean finished

"Oh, so you'll hunt with Ellen and Jo, but not with me as a girl."

"Sam, with Ellen and Jo, there's no magic involved. They have always been girls and they learned how to hunt in those forms. I don't have to constantly check on them because I know that up to a certain point, they can handle themselves." Dean countered.

As much as it irked Sam, Dean had a point. They still don't know a lot about the curse, even though it had been weeks since Sam was hit with the damn thing.

"Well, why don't we run a test hunt, just to see how things work, then, if all goes well, how about I come back and hunt with you. That way, you'll know that I can do my job whether I'm a guy or a girl, and I can actually be there to watch your back instead of pulling my hair out," Sam offered. A compromise wasn't really what the hunter was going for, but it would work.

Dean thought for a few moments, and agreed, which surprised Dean to no end. After shooting Bobby a questioning look, Bobby blasted Sam with a look that said, 'of-course-I-talked-to-him-ya-idjit'.

From there, Dean and Sam agreed that Sam's first hunt as a girl would be a nice and simple salt and burn. Sam, tired from his fight with Dean, went up to his room where he tried to relax a little bit before he had to deal with things tonight. Sam decided that the best thing aside from a light nap would be to take a nice shower to let the tensin run out of his muscles.

When he got back, Sam found a bunch of candles, some mint, sweet grass, licorice ropes and chocolate sauce scattered around the floor of his room. Not even wanting to hazard a guess, Sam just shrugged, grabbed a shirt and a pair of sleep pants and laid down on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

When Sam woke up, there was a weight draped across his feminine body. Sam was confused for a moment before hearing Gabriel's voice.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Gabriel's voice was soft and rich and amused with something powerful underneath it.

"Hey Stranger," Sam said while stroking Gabriel's hair, his voice was heavy and rough with sleep. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out making sure that we would be safe tnight and procuring a few things for the ritual. Are you sure that you still want to do this, Sammy," Gabriel asked? This was probably the only time that Sam had seen Gabriel so tense and serious.

"Of course."

"Okay, because honestly, I would have been a little hurt if you would have backed out now," Gabriel's voice was thick with sarcasm, but there was a note of seriousness in that tone.

"So what do I need to do?" Sam asked.

Gabriel grinned and told Sam how to crush the mint leaves and spread them around the room, how to braid the sweet grass and tie it around his ankles and how to place the candles around the rom before telling the mortal to get up on the bed.

"What about the licorice and the chocolate,"Sam asked?

"Those are for me, Sammy," Gabriel smiled at Sam. the grin turned feral, however, when Gabriel snapped the candles alight and started to stalk toward the bed. Sam's heart was in his throat and racing, both out of fear and excitement. The archangel climbed onto the bed gracefully, maneuvering around Sam's body to tie the licorice to the headboard and then Sam's hands to the licorice.

"Still okay, Sammy," The archangel asked? This time, Gabriel's voice was thicker with power and magic. His eyes were more of a muddy brown than their normal golden color.

Sam nodded, though he found his voice after a moment.

"Though I don't think that if push comes to shove that these will hold me," Sam stated yanking a little on the rope candy.

"Of course they will, Sammy, there's magic involved."

Gabriel smirked above Sam, who swallowed thickly.

_Great_.

Gabriel wriggled down Sam's body after making sure that the rope candy was secureand rested on the hunter's hips, straddling the young Winchester. Sam looked up at Gabriel, waiting for the angel to get a move on. Gabriel just gazed down at Sam, worshipping the mortal with his eyes.

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful, Sam," Gabriel remarked quietly, running a hand through the hunter's hair. Sam blushed profusely and started to squirm beneath the angel. Gabriel let his hands wander down Sam's neck and further still to the opening in the hunter's shirt. Hooking a finger beneath the material, Gabriel started to tear the shirt open as if his fingers were blades. The hunter beneath him stilled, watching intently as Gabriel began stripping Sam of the clothing; his eyes growing darker as new skin was exposed. Sam didn't even notice the temperature change when all the clothes and Gabriel were stripped away. Just watched as Gabriel slowly, _achingly slowly_ stripped his clothing off. Shirt first, then jeans and then shorts (luckily socks were not present at the beginning of the ritual). When the archangel was bare, he climbed back on the bed and to Sam who was panting now and wetter than the mortal ever recalled being. Sam wanted to moan for Gabriel; tell him to start fucking him already, but Gabriel placed a gentle hand over Sam's mouth.

"Don't say my name tonight, alright, kiddo?" He asked and demanded. There was really no denying him. Sam nodded and waited, squirming underneath Gabriel looking for friction.

"This is where it starts to hurt. Don't worry, Sammy, I got ya," Gabriel promised/ The archangel pressed a soothing kiss to Sam's mouth, then started writing on the hunter's abdomen, right underneath the mortal's ribs. Whatever he was writing was burning Sam, white hot and relentless. Sam thought that it would blister the skin was so hot. The mortal ground his teeth and went with it. Sam didn't want Gabriel to know how much this hurt.

Then the words, sigils, whatever Gabriel had been writing sunk down into Sam's ski, lancing he younger Winchester's whole body with white hot pain. It _hurt. FUCK, it HURT._

"Please..." was all that would come out of Sam's mouth. The rest of the phrases (_it hurts, Gabriel, STOP; Gabriel make it quick; God, give me a moment to REST_) bitten behind Sam's teeth.

Gabriel paused then, as if reading Sam's mind. The archangel looked up sadly at Sam with a soft smile.

"That's the first letter down. There are ten more where that came from."

Sam nodded jerkily and Gabriel went back to his work. Sam let out low moans of pain after the young hunter bit through his plump lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

After what felt like hours, Gabriel kissed Sam again sweetly, apologizing for all the pain.

"Alright, Sammy, the painful part is over. I'm so sorry...You can use my name now, if you want to...I'm so sorry, Sam..." Gabriel started to kiss Sam in earnest when Sam slowly started to move his lips underneath Gabriel's. Gabriel licked inside the mortal's mouth, moaning at the taste and the scent that was just Sam. Gabriel untied the licorice that was binding Sam, who immediately upon gaining his freedom wrapped those obnoxiously huge arms around the archangel.

Sam opened up to Gabe, rolling them so that Sam was on top and able to run newly freed hands all over the archangel's perfect skin. Sam moaned into Gabriel's mouth, granting the angel free reign of all the soft curves. Sam gasped, a little surprised when Gabriel moved his hands down to cup Sam's mound, the angel groaning and rubbing against the wetness found there. Sam rolled his hips into Gabriel's hand, driving the archangel crazy.

Gabriel surged up and attacked Sam's neck; kissing and sucking and biting and licking every inch that he could reach while fingers slipped around Sam's opening. The small sounds of pleasure that were escaping the mortal were almost enough to drive Gabriel to orgasm, but he waited, determined to make this good for Sam.

"Gabriel..." Sam moaned.

"Yeah, Sam?" Gabriel replied, his voice sounded wrecked and that gave Sam a small added layer of pleasure on top of all the others that were present.

"Please...N-Need you..." Sam attempted to explain, but realized that fighting a losing battle isn't worth it and just went with the ride. Or tried to. Gabriel slid his hands to Sam's hips and whispered into Sam's neck as he lifted the hunter to straddle his aching, sorely neglected cock.

"Alright, Sammy, give me a minute and I promise to fuck you so hard into this mattress that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Sam took a hand from where he'd placed them next to Gabriel'd head and placed it on the angel's chest. Gabriel locked eyes with Sam.

"No, fuck me later. Love me now."

Gabriel nodded and slowly slid Sam down onto his cock. Sam let out the most delicious low moan that has ever been that ended in a gasp as Gabriel started to roll his hips after he was fully sheathed. He thrust shallowly, watching the blissed out expression on his hunter's face and was filled with so much joy that it almost hurt. He picked up pace, enough to let Sam know that the orgasm of his life was waiting, but not nearly hard enough to be considered rough.

Once he found a rhythm, Gabriel let his hands skim up and down Sam's side, up ad over an arm and up further to cup the back of Sam's neck to pull the mortal down in to a fierce kiss; he couldn't stay still as he felt that coil in his gut heat up and get tighter.

Finally, he let his hand trail down to Sam's mound, letting his fingers skim lightly over Sam's clit, then coming back again to press it more intensely, rolling it between his fingers until he heard Sam's breaths get more erratic and the mortal's body gripping and milking him. Gabriel reached up and placed a hand above Sam's heart as Sam came around him. Gabriel saw the flair of a beautiful soul and placed a sigil on it, claiming the Winchester as his own as Gabriel followed Sam over the edge, roaring and clutching as he released inside of Sam, losing control of his Grace just for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was sitting in the living room, nursing a beer and trying to find something to watch on TV when an angel appeared in front of him. At least, he was pretty sure that it was an angel. He hadn't really looked at the angel. Partly because Bobby's house was warded against all the offensive angels that they were aware of. Partly because he couldn't really bring himself to care. Partly because it ached too much to look at them and not see Cas.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, ready with an angel blade between the ouch cushions.

"To know who Gabriel bonded to," came the reply, and Dean froze with his mouth agape.

"..C-Cas?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello, Dean."

"What the hell are you talking about, Cas? Gabriel hasn't bonded to anyone. And where the hell have you been? Since when do I pray every night, asking for help, and you don't answer me? I thought that you were different, Cas..." _ I thought that you were different _is left unsaid into the stillness that has taken up residence in Bobby's living room.

Cas cocked his head to the side and said quietly, "I am not your personal angel, Dean." _As much as I would like to be._ "I had other matters that I had to attend to. I was searching for my Father."

"Yeah? And how's that going for ya?" Dean spat out.

Before Dean could even really figure out what was going on, Castiel had him up by the collar of his shirt against the wall. It was a rare display of strength that reminded Dean that even though Cas looked weaker than the elder Winchester, that was certainly not the case. The fire that suddenly erupted in Cas's eyes dims just as quickly as Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"I wish that you would not display worry and fear in this manner," Castiel said with a voice that was full of weary acceptance.

Dean's eyes flew open at that and he gaped at the directness of Cas's words. Of course, everyone knew that that was the way that Dean worked, but no one ha ever called him out on it.

"I'm sorry," was all that Dean could come up with. "_That I hurt you"_ was left unsaid.

"I know," was Cas's only reply. "_And I forgive you" _danced on the tip of Cas's tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they woke up the next morning, Sam and Gabriel found themselves tangled up in one another. The materials of the ritual were still strewn around the room, but neither of them could really be persuaded to care. They exchanged lazy morning kisses and soft smiles and "I love you"s until Sam's need for coffee drove the mortal from the bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to stumble downstairs. Dean was no where to be found, though it looked as though he left in a bit of a hurry. _Huh. Maybe I should apologize to Dean for the racket..._ Sam busied himself with making coffee and trying to remember if Gabriel took milk and sugar in his coffee or just sugar, when he heard a low voice rumble behind him.

"You are bonded to Gabriel."

Sam whirled around with his heart lodged firmly in his throat, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter before he realized that it was only Cas. Still a bit bewildered, Sam blurted, "Christ, Cas! When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I'm bonded to Gabriel. How did you know?"

"Your soul is more joyous than usual. Also, Gabriel has left his sigil on it."

"Oh. I didn't realize that my soul was so happy on a regular basis," Sam stated as he turned back around to deposit the knife on the counter where he found it.

Dean walked in then, and morning pleasantries were exhanged between the three of them. Sam prepared the two cups of coffee and let Cas stare at him. Cas looked at him as though he was a puzzle to be solved, and it was a bit unnerving. At that point, Dean noticed the staring and promptly asked, "What's wrong, Cas?"

"There is something...different. About Sam."

"You mean, aside from the bond?" Sam asked. _Damn his insatiable curiosity..._

"Wait, what? Bond? You? Gabriel?" was all that Dean could vocalize before Cas cut in.

"Yes. It seems as if..." Cas began when Gabriel walked into the kitchen to see what was taking his hunter so long with the coffee.

"It seems as though you are expecting, Sam."

"What?" Sam asked. His face looked ashen as he looked at Gabriel, though there wasn't any outright fear that he was feeling.

"What?!" Gabriel asked just a touch louder than Sam. There was no way. It couldn't be possible...

"WHAT?!" Dean's cry was by far the loudest as chaos erupted in the kitchen.

Bobby, upon hearing all the racket ran into the kitchen to ascertain the reason why he was so rudely woken up. This was _his_ house, _damn it_! Didn't he deserve some sleep? The scene that welcomed him would have been hugely entertaining if it was happening to anyone else. Dean was trying to move _through_ Castiel (when did _he_ get back?) to get to Gabriel, who was standing in front of Sam, as if he was guarding the hunter. Sam, for the record, was sitting on a kitchen chair with his head between his knees.

"The hell is goin' on here, boys?"

Dean stopped trying to use his body as a battering ram to get through Cas at Bobby's words. Gabriel still had his eyes glued to Dean, as if to track his progress, though his head was facing the eldest hunter, so that was something. Castiel still had his hands out in an attempt to stop Dean from getting to Gabriel, though now his head was turned in Bobby's direction. Sam, oddly enough, hadn't moved.

"You alright, Sam?" A bit of worry colored his voice. Sam slowly lifted his head to reveal a pale white face and big, scared eyes. Gabriel, upon seeing the damage that Cas had done with his blunt words, was by Sam's side in a moment, running his fingers through the hunter's hair and kissing the top of the hunter's head, murmuring softly into the hair there.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a cup of coffee and talk about what's going on in a civilized manner," Gabriel said quietly, yet firmly. There was no going against that suggestion, so everyone (_I do not require food, Dean_) poured a cup of coffee and assembled around the old kitchen table. Sam, who hadn't moved, though Gabriel brought him a new cup of coffee, was seated next to Gabriel, who was seated next to Bobby, who was seated next to Dean who was seated next to Castiel who was seated next to Sam.

"Now, let's start from the beginning, shall we? Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I...I came downstairs for some coffee, and while I was trying to remember how you took your coffee, Cas came up from behind me and scared me."

"Apologies, Sam. That was not my intent." Sam nodded weakly and Cas took the conversation from there. "I merely stated that Sam had been bonded to Gabriel-"

"Yeah, speaking of which," Dean cut in, "When did that happen? And why?"

"At 10:3-" Cas tried to answer, but Dean held up a hand.

"I wasn't looking for specifics, Cas."

"Last night," Sam supplied, helpfully.

"And why?"

"Long story that we will get into at the end," Gabriel demanded, and Dean gave in.

"So then I came in," Dean started, "and you and Cas were talking about bonds and shit and I didn't know what to think," Dean filled in his small part of the story.

"And while Dean-o flailed about, I walked down to see what was taking the Sammich so long with that coffee and then Cas told the general population that sam was pregnant." Gabriel finished.

Bobby just took the information in and processed it. "How exactly does and angel bond to a human?"

"It's a ritual to bind the Grace of an angel to the soul of a human," Sam and Gabriel replied.

"And why did you two idjits think that it was a good idea to mix the bonding magic and the witches magic?"

"I've been using my Grace around Sam the whole time that you two muttonheads were gone on your hunt. Hell, I've even healed the body that he's in now. My Grace doesn't affect the magic."

Bobby was still again and the rest of the kitchen was on the edge of their proverbial seats. Bobby looked at Sam and sighed. "This is your choice, Sam. You don't have to keep it, but if you do, you have to get out of the life. I won't let you raise a kid the way that John raised you and Dean. No one will judge you if you decide you don't want it, but it has to be _you_ who chooses."

Sam stared wide eyed at Bobby and nodded at the end of Bobby's speech.

"Well, that's all for me, then," Bobby finished, getting up to start cooking breakfast for everyone. "Anyone else want to harass Sam, go ahead."

"Alright, Sammy, what the hell is with you being bonded to Gabriel?"

Sam relaxed just a touch. This was a question that he could answer and that he could defend himself on. "Being bonded to Gabriel was my choice, Dean. I love him. Yes, I know what he did, but I forgive him for that. I know why he did what he did. And Gabriel has always been there to talk to me and to listen to me and to help me relax when I need to. Gabriel is good to me, Dean, and I don't feel that way about anyone else," Sam finished with a smile. Partly because he knew that Dean couldn't really argue with him, but partly because there was a warm feeling spreading over him that just radiated love and support.

"But, how do you know that he's not gonna leave you?"

At that, Gabriel growled out, "I will never leave my mate. I know Sam inside and out. I know everything about him. There is nothing that could send me away, unless he asked me to leave. I'll be with him until the end of time."

Sam was aiming for a blush, but he only got enough blood back into his face to look normal again. He was gazing at Gabriel who was looking fiercely at Dean. Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "You need to choose, Sammy. Not because anyone else wants you to do something, but because _you_ want it." Dean sighed again and ran a hand through his short hair. "Either way, I'm here for you." And Dean got up and left the room, Cas following not too long after him. Bobby put out two plates of eggs, sausage and pancakes and then he too left the room.

"...Gabriel..." Sam said in a shaky voice, sounding too small and scared for the archangel's liking.

"Sammy," Gabriel replied as he moved to kneel in front of Sam.

"I'm scared," Sam whispered.

"I know."

"Gabe...I have always wanted a family...But this is also your decision. It's not like the baby is just mine. I need to know what you want."

Gabriel took a centering breath and looked into the Hunter's amazing hazel eyes. Yeah, he could get used to looking into those eyes for the rest of forever. "Sammy, this baby...I will stand by you until the end of time and after that, Sam. This baby...this baby is a gift to me. I would understand if you didn't want to keep it, I really would. It would be so hard for you to raise a child with all that you have been through. But if you _do _decide to keep it, then I can promise you right now that I will be with you every step of the way. I will be in our child's life. I promise you, Sam, I will never leave you with our baby."

"How did this even happen? I thought that an archangel having a baby was supposed to be a decision and not an accident..."

"In order for an archangel to create a life, he would need to love the human unconditionally. That would be all it would take to leak just a little bit of Grace into the conception. More than the normal amount that shines through, anyway."

"So it could be an accident."

Gabriel at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Usually archangels have constant control of their Grace."

Sam sat at the kitchen table for a long time with Gabriel kneeling patiently between his knees. Sam drew up some pros and cons lists in his head and tried to remember all the research he did on Nephilim, and all the while, Gabriel stayed attentive and waiting. While Sam was debating whether or not to get up and get his laptop and do more research, Gabe spoke softly. "You know, you could ask me, kiddo."

"What?"

"You have about one million questions buzzing around that giant head of yours. I can answer a fair few of them. Why not ask me?"

_Damn angel mind reading powers..._

"How long did the pregnancies last?"

"About five months. The Grace helps to speed things along."

"What are we going to do if we have it? Where could we hide it?"

"First off, we are not _hiding_ the baby, we are _keeping the baby safe_. Secondly, I have a lot of safe houses that I used as a pagan. If you want this, Sammy, its doable. But, you have to trust me."

Sam still had wide and scared eyes, but there was color in his face, and beneath the fear, there was determination in those hazel eyes. _There's the human that I fell in love with,_ Gabriel thought and a small smile lit his face. Sam nodded. "I want this baby, Gabriel."

Gabriel ginned, and it was blinding. To be fair, it should have split his face in two. "Alright then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone was informed of Sam's decision, there was a flurry of congratulations and of preparation. There was a short discussion about how after a few moths, sam was going to have to be transported to one of Gabriel's safe houses, and everyone agreed that this was the best course of action. However everyone also agreed that they would all accompany Sam no matter where he went. As endearing as this was, it made things more difficult, but the group wouldn't be swayed. So Gabriel made some arrangements, and it was decided.

Dean was adamant about the baby having an appreciation of 'good music' (namely Black Sabbath and Metallica) and 'good cars' (namely the Impala). He was also adamant about making sure that the baby had all the best supplies. The best crib, the best clothes, everything. It was kind of adorable the way that Dean would explain that, "there should be nothing less than the best for his favorite niece or nephew."

Cas was quiet about the baby, and usually followed Dean to the baby stores to pick out new clothes or toys. But every once in a while when Cas was at Bobby's without Dean, Sam caught him gazing at Sam's abdomen with a small smile on his face. It was sweet, if not a little sad, how much Cas already loved the baby and how clear it was that he wanted one of his own.

Bobby demanded that the baby be taught about what was out there once it was old enough to understand, just to protect itself, and Sam had to agree. There might (hell, would) be a time where Sam wouldn't be there to protect his child. It needed to know how to take care of itself when the things that went bump in the night came along.

Gabriel, however, had the best reaction to Sam keeping the baby.

Gabriel was constantly near Sam. Not hovering, just making sure that he was in the same room as Sam. There was always a small smile on his face, and when Sam met his eyes, the small smile turned into a megawatt grin. After Sam started to show, Gabriel always had a hand on Sam. Whether it was a hand on the small of his back, or a lingering hug, Gabriel was always there. When Sam asked him about it, Gabriel said that he was just letting the baby know that he was there. His Grace seemed to calm the baby whenever he started kicking Sam's bladder, and made his whole abdomen grow warm with love.

After a month or two, Castiel pulled Gabriel aside and told him that he could start to feel the baby's Grace and that they should move both Sam and the baby to a more hidden location. Gabriel nodded and went to go tell Sam. Except that Sam wasn't where the archangel left him. _Odd._ Gabriel reached through the bond and found Sam sitting in Bobby's library, curled up in an old armchair that had seen better days. He was curled around the small bump in his abdomen, murmuring to it quietly. Gabriel smiled as he saw this, and thought to himself, _I can have moments like this for the rest of my life._

"You're beautiful," Gabriel said to the hunter, who straightened up a bit and blushed lightly, smiling.

"Sorry, I just needed a minute by myself. I feel like everyone has been constantly around me and the baby. I just wanted a minute to talk to him or her all by myself."

"No worries, Sammy-kins." Gabriel replied easily as he moved to sit on the arm of the chair. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Sam hummed contentedly then said, "Yeah, I've found two that I like."

"Well, are you gonna tell me or do I have to go looking for them?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Sam kissed Gabriel through a grin, but then relented. "Isabella for a girl, and Aidan for a boy."

"Mmm...good choices. I love them."

they stayed there for a time before Gabriel said, "You know, we're going to have to get going soon. Cas and I can both start to feel the baby's grace now, and it won't be long before the other angels will be able to feel it too."

"When do you want to leave, then" Sam asked?

"Tonight. That should give everyone time to get their shit together and time to teleport it over there."

"We aren't going too far, are we?"

"We'll stay in the US, Sam, relax. However, I can't promise that it will be in the _continental_ US," Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam attempted to glare, but the constant smile on his face almost negated the look.

"You know, I was serious about what I said earlier. You are gorgeous, Sam. I mean, you are anyway, but pregnancy has done wonderful things for you. I never really got the whole 'you're glowing' cliche, but it's true."

Sam beamed at the archangel and then gasped, eyes growing wide. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and placed it on his abdomen and Gabriel understood. The baby was moving.

"Hey there, kiddo," Gabriel whispered as he moved to place his mouth on Sam's stomach.

"I thought that that was my name," Sam asked almost petulantly.

"Relax, Sammy-kins. You have a whole bunch of names, the baby has only one," Gabriel said glancing at Sam before returning his attention to the baby.

"Alright, alright..." Sam replied. The baby moved again and placed something up against the wall of Sam's abdomen. Whether it was a hand or a foot, Sam couldn't tell, but Gabriel seemed to not care. He was just happy to get a reaction out of the baby. "Just like his Daddy, always looking for attention."

Gabriel ignored Sam's quip in order to talk to his baby. "I can't wait to meet you, kiddo. I have to teach you about all the good things in life. There's candy and sugar in general and you Dad...I can't wait."

Sam just smiled and let the sound of Gabriel's voice lull him to sleep.

It was close to 11:30 when Sam woke up next to Gabriel gently kissing the side of his face.

"Come on, Gorgeous, it's time to go," Gabriel said quietly between kisses.

"Is everything else taken care of?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Yes, baby, everything else id taken care of. We just need you to get up so that we can go."

Sam got up and out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. Everyone else was assembled in the living room and impatiently looking at Gabriel.

"Ready?" Was all that left Dean's mouth when Gabriel finally got down the stairs behind Sam.

"Yup" was the reply, and then Dean and Cas were gone. _So we're going by Angel Airways_ Sam thought. Bobby was next to go with a snap and an indignant look on his face. "You ready, Sammy?"

"As I'll ever be." There was a small smile and then Gabriel grabbed his hand and placed his free one on Sam's abdomen. With a blink they were in a huge, airy house with tons of windows. The walls were painted in light colors with brightly colored accents. All of their belongings that they were allowed to take were piled in the living room space and Dean and Bobby were now sorting through it, taking things to their respective rooms.

Sam just stumbled blearily to the first available room and laid down on the huge bed. the soft sheets felt great against his skin, but the baby wasn't resting. Moving and kicking and squirming, the baby wouldn't let Sam fall asleep. _Gabriel...the baby won't let me sleep. I think it wants you. Come here?_

In a second Gabriel was there and curling up around the bump that was occupying Sam's abdomen. Gabriel started hushing and murmuring to the baby, which started to lull Sam to sleep. Right before Sam did succumb to sleep, however, he realized what Gabriel was doing. "Are you singing to the baby?" Sam asked incredulously?

Gabriel stopped for a moment. "Yeah. It helps sometimes when you're asleep the baby isn't. Just relax, love, I'll watch over both of you."

And with that, Sam went to sleep, letting the soft sound of Gabriel's voice wash over him and the baby.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Who Are You When I'm Not Lookin'?

Sam woke up to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to his face and whispering fingers to his distended abdomen. He was warm, but there was a breeze that was sweeping over his skin every once in a while. In the moments that it took him to wake up thoroughly, Sam realized that it was Gabriel waking him up and that he was in a breezy bedroom in some exotic location where it was always warm. Probably some Caribbean island that Gabriel conjured for himself, and really, that didn't surprise Sam at all.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say afternoon, seeing as how it's two p.m. here," Gabriel joked. His tone was soft but there was still an edge of a teasing note to it.

"Morning, love," was the eloquent reply that came out of Sam's mouth. He needed coffee in the morning before he could be charming and witty. Sam stretched his long body down the bed that was actually long enough for him, letting out a groan, and debated briefly seeing if the bed ever ended.

"Daddy's lazy today," Gabriel was saying to Sam's stomach, "But don't let that fool you, Normally, he's up at seven and making breakfast. You'll love him, he's great. He makes the best omelet, but my french toast is way better," Gabriel grinned as he preened over his french toast skills and Sam smiled indulgently down at him.

"Where are we?" Sam asked just out of curiosity.

"Does it matter that much?"

Sam thought a moment before answering, "Not really, no."

After a comfortable silence, Sam's stomach grumbled loudly, which drove the hunter from the bed and out into the house in search of food. Gabriel followed behind Sam with his arms wrapped around Sam and the baby, hands splayed to cover as much area of Sam's stomach as the archangel could.

The house was huge and airy. From the large master bedroom, there was a short hallway with three doors on each side. They alternated between bedrooms, which were only slightly smaller than the master bedroom, with lightly painted walls and dark cherry wood furniture. There was a king size bed in each bedroom, and the wall opposite the door was a wall of floor to ceiling bay windows. Opposite the wall of windows, there was a wall of bookshelves, stuffed with books; philosophy, ethics, biblical texts, sciences, poetry, anything you could think of.

The other rooms were bathrooms; huge affairs with lot's of marble and stainless steel fixtures. There was a soaking tub, which looked out of windows to see white sandy beaches and crystal clear blue water, _and_ a standing shower with glass walls. There were four heads in the shower to optimize soaking and _Wow, I am going to have to try those out at some point. _The towels looked soft and fluffy, and those bathrooms were almost enough to deter Sam from his hunt for the kitchen. Almost.

After the hallway, the house opened up into a room that was "divided" into a living room with a plasma screen TV and long sectional couches. The dining room had a small table for six and finally, Sam found the kitchen. The hunter made a beeline for the cabinets opening them and then making notes about the contents and the way that the kitchen was set up.

Following the cursory inspection, Sam went to the fridge and found eggs and vegetables and some deli meats. _Omelets anyone? _Sam thought to himself, and the baby kicked in appreciation. Sam smiled and moved to grab a pan and a small bowl and started to prepare the omelet.

"You want some, Gabe?"

"Is there something sugary and delicious hidden in all that health food?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm good," Gabriel replied with his signature smirk.

"Where are Dean and Cas?"

"Out swimming, if you can imagine that," Gabriel replied.

"Seriously? Did Dean get Cas to get out of that ridiculous accountants getup," Sam asked incredulously. The only time that Sam had seen Cas, he had had those clothes on him like a second skin.

"Should I be feeling jealous, Sammy," Gabriel countered dryly?

"Hell no," Sam replied as he grabbed a stool and pulled it over to the kitchen side and sat across from Gabriel and started eating. Gabriel sat and watched contentedly as Sam devoured the eggs in front of him. Gabriel wasn't really one for introspection, but he couldn't help but notice that he was happy. Happier than he had been for a long time. there was something about the mortal that calmed him, and that should scare him, but somehow didn't.

"So," Sam's voice brought Gabriel out of his thoughts and into the present. "Should we go find Dean and Cas?"

"If we must," Though Gabriel hopped off the stool easily enough and grabbed Sam's hand, dragging him outside.

The sun was warm as it kissed his skin. The breeze ruffled his now longer hair as he and the archangel walked around the house, trying to find Dean and Cas. They strolled for a bit until they happened upon Dean, who was laying in the sand letting the sun darken his already tanned skin, while Cas was sitting up reading a book. The sun didn't seem to bother him, however, he did still have most of his many layers on, so that wasn't really surprising.

"Jesus, Gigantor, get out of the way of the sun!" Was the greeting that he got from Dean. Gigantor was only one of the many names that Dean picked up from Gabriel. Cas's greeting was a much more subdued, "Good afternoon, Sam."

"Hey, guys," Sam replied to both as the younger hunter stepped out of the way.

"Dude, I'm not condoning you getting pregnant ever again, but this is pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Dean, It's good to know where you stand on these types of matters," Sam replied dryly.

"Just saying, man. It could be worse."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on Gabe. I think I might punch him if I stay here too much longer. Hormones and all that," Sam said as he waved his hand dismissively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few days passed in relative peace. Sam and Dean spent their time lazing about and enjoying their mini vacation while Gabriel and Cas worried; Gabriel about Sam and Cas about Gabriel. It wasn't as apparent to anyone except for someone who knows Gabriel's small ticks, but Castiel caught all the worried glances and the smirks that didn't touch his eyes. It was a week later, and after some serious prodding from Dean, that Cas decided to Gabriel.

Castiel found him in a large armchair in his and Sam's room, just watching the pregnant hunter sleep.

"_Gabriel_", Cas reached out to him with his Grace as to not wake the hunter.

"_Yeah, Cas,"_ came Gabriel's reply, and it sounded distant even through this form of communication.

"_May I speak with you about Sam," _Castiel asked as he sat on the floor.

"_Yeah Cas, go ahead. What would you like to know?_"

"_I want to know what you are going to do when he gives birth. It will be painful for both of you because of the bond. He will need you to be strong for him."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Gabriel!"_

"_Wha- Yeah,"_ Gabriel responded, eyes now on Castiel's form against the bookshelves.

"_I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Can I have your attention, please?"_

"_Sorry. Yeah, Cas. Go ahead," _Gabriel had the decency to look sheepish as he moved his attention to the other angel in the room.

"_Gabriel, the birth will be painful for both of you. You must be strong for Sam and not let him know how the birth effects you via the bond. It will be difficult for him not to focus on the birth if he knows you are in pain."_

"_Yeah, Cas, I know. I can't even imagine how this is going to work. I mean, the poor kid is going to feel so guilty on top of all the physical pain..."_

"_Maybe you should talk to him," Castiel suggested._

But Sam rolled over and Gabriel winced at the same time that Sam's expression crumpled and he woke up.

"Gabe?" Sam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "The baby...Gabe, I think I just had a contraction..."

"No Sammich, you couldn't have. You're about a month early for contractions," Gabriel whispered to Sam as the archangel walked over and started to pet the mortal's hair soothingly.

"Gabe, I swear it was. Check. The baby is on his way and I don't think that it cares that it's a month early," Sam said with a hint of desperation coloring his voice.

"Okay, okay. Hush, Sam, I'll check on the baby," Gabriel said as he placed his hand on Sam's abdomen. He focused his Grace and reached out to the Grace of the baby and sure enough, the baby was ready to leave Sam's body. Gabriel's eyes shot open and darted to Castiel.

"Wake Dean up. The baby's coming and I think he would want to be here for that," Gabriel spoke with no emotion; sounding just like a general giving orders to his soldiers. _That's because he is..._ Sam thought briefly.

"Well, shit," Gabriel sighed once Castiel left the room.

"Eloquent." Sam replied dryly. The mortal still had a smile on his face, interestingly enough.

"What do you have to be so happy about? You're about to push a watermelon out of a keyhole," Gabriel snapped.

"Yeah, but it's our watermelon," Sam stated simply, which made Gabriel grin like an idiot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The happy feelings didn't last that long, however. With each passing hour, the contractions became worse and closer together. Castiel woke Dean, who made a pot after pot of coffee, trying to occupy his thoughts with caffeine rather than the immense amount of pain that his little brother was about to go through.

Sam started out walking around, trying to be more comfortable while his body dilated from nothing to 10 cm. Gabriel was hovering around Sam, always in the same room, but never really close to him. Whenever Sam moved, Gabriel winced; the contractions were getting worse and Gabriel was broadcasting that.

"Gabe?" Sam asked after the second hour of contractions.

"Yeah, Samsquatch," The angel responded?

"Why are you all the way over there? And why are you wincing every time I have a contraction? ...You want to let me know what's going on?"

"Nothing, Sammich," Gabriel said with a smirk that didn't touch his eyes. "I'm just trying to be sympathetic. I know it's really different. I can stop if you want me to."

"Gabe," Sam said with slight irritation, but mostly with curiosity, "Can you..._feel_ my contractions?"

"What, Sam, Come on..."

"You can, can't you? That's why you're so far from me. You want to be here, but you can feel everything through the bond..."

Gabriel was quiet which was answer enough.

"The further away you get from me, does it get any easier?"

"No."

"Well then get over here. You're driving me crazy being so far away from me."

Eventually they moved to the master bedroom, leaving Cas and Dean in the front of the house. You could still hear all Sam's groans of pain, but it was a little better with the distance. Dean winced with every groan and every shout while Cas sat across from Dean, waiting for it to be over, patiently holding Dean's hand. Gabriel was having a bit of a harder time with Sam.

"Come on, baby, just relax. Are you sure that you don't want me to take away some of the pain?"

"I'm not sure how your mojo will affect the baby. And-" Sam would have finished that statement, but the contractions were too powerful to end that sentence as anthing but a groan.

"Gabe..."

"I'm here, Sam."

"Gabe, it _hurts_."

"If you would let me, I could make it better, Sam..."

Sam groaned and gasped as another and another contraction hit him.

"I know, Sammy, I know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were days where Gabriel wondered how he could have fallen in love with a mortal. They're so fragile and their lives can end in a moment. They're impulsive and greedy and they have absolutely no self control. Most of them have uneventful lives that don't deserve a second chance at happiness or anything good.

Then there are days where Gabriel wondered how he could have waited for so long for Sam Winchester. This mortal caught Gabriel's attention in a way that no other human could. The hunter's soul was so beautiful and tainted, but it was trying so hard to be good, and continued to fight and try again. So bright and willing to do good; this soul was everything that his father had wanted humans to be.

But today was different than all of those days. Today was the day that Gabriel had to wonder how he ever thought that he could truly be happy without these two people in his life. Sam was sleeping in their bed holding their child. _Isabella Cecilia Winchester_. These two people had the brightest souls that Gabriel had ever seen. Sam was so unbelievable happy and Isabel's soul was bright, even though she was new and her soul was infused with a healthy dose of Grace. There would be hard times ahead; trying to contain her magic, trying to keep her safe from the other angels, deciding whether or not to tell her about the things that go bump in the night, but all of that could wait. Right now, Gabriel just wanted to focus on the now.

**Okay, so here's the deal. I can leave it there or I can write a short epilouge. Let me know what you guys want to do. Sorry for the long wait. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Daddy! Daddy! I missed you, Daddy!" was the first noise that Sam heard as he walked through the door of his home. He and Gabriel had bought the house soon after they returned from their island getaway and installed all the various wards on it, making sure that nothing could get in without an express invitation.

"Hey, baby girl, I missed you too," Sam said wearily as he scooped the little body into his arms and gave it a fierce hug. Sam was exhausted. The hunt that he and Dean had been on was a lot more difficult than anticipated because they were severely outnumbered and they didn't really have the equipment to kill everything.

"Where did you go, Daddy?"

"Not very far, honey."

"It was too far, in my opinion," came a snarky reply from the door to the kitchen where Gabriel was holding a bowl of cookie dough, spoon in hand. Isabella squealed as she wiggled out of Sam's arms and ran to Gabriel, expecting a sweet treat.

_Great, get her high on sugar and let her run wild. Good plan, Gabe, especially when I was up all night with Dean and a nest of vampires. _

_Well, it's not my fault that Dean is terrible at research. Anyway, I was planning on letting you sleep and taking the little tyke to Bobby's for a few hours. She misses him, and I'm assuming that's where Dean and Cas are?_

_Yeah, they went back to Bobby's to look into some sigils that Cas found. _

"Daddy? Papa? Why aren't you talking? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby, everything is okay," Sam reassured her from the chair that he had collapsed into.

"Yeah, everything is great. Hey, what do you think about going to Grandpa's today, Squirt?"

"YAY!" Isabella screamed as she ran to her room, making sure that she had all the coloring books that she wanted to take with her to color for Bobby. There was now a wall in the kitchen devoted to the drawings that Isabella had made for him, and there was always room to squeeze a few more up.

This was the ritual that they had gotten into the habit of. Sam, Dean and Castiel would go on hunts that were close to home every few weeks. The days that Sam was gone, Gabriel would watch Isabella and make sure that Sam was okay via Castiel. When they got back, Sam would sleep for a few hours and Gabriel would take Isabella to Bobby's where Gabriel would get the details of the next hunt that they the boys were planning on taking on. Then Gabriel and Isabella would come home and see Sam and be a normal family. Well, as normal as you could be with an archangel turned trickster turned archangel as a husband and a nephilim as a child.

"So," Gabriel said from the kitchen, "Sounds like you had a rough night. You want to take a nap and catch a few hours while I take the squirt to her Grandpa's?" Gabriel asked as he walked back into the living room, this time without the cookie dough.

"That sounds so good right now, you have absolutely no idea," Sam said through a sigh.

"Oh, I think I know. But the other idea that I had running through my head was that I would drop the squirt off at Bobby's and then I could come home and we could spend some quality time together. We haven't had a second to ourselves between the hunts that you go on all the time and the little tyke that we have running around the house," Gabriel explained as he walked over to Sam and perched on the taller man's lap, leaning his mouth in close to Sam's.

Sam had to smile at that. No matter what the circumstances, Gabe always had a way to make him smile. "That also sounds really good, Gabe. Whatever you want to do. But if I could get just a few hours to sleep before we spend some quality time together, that would be great."

"Of course, Sam. Anything you want," Gabriel said with a smile and a sweet, chaste kiss. There were plans, of course, to make it just a touch more passionate, but the soft patter of feet came down the hall and so the kiss stayed sweet.

"Okay, all ready!" Isabella called ahead as she raced back from her room, her Tinkerbell book bag looking too big and heavy for her small body. Gabriel climbed off of Sam and grabbed the bag from her and then scooped her up and started to growl into her neck, sending the little girl into hysterical giggles.

"Say goodbye to Dad?"

"Bye Dad! See you tonight!" Isabella called happily from Gabriel's arms.

Sam gathered the last of his energy and forced himself out of the chair that he was sitting in and strode over to two of the most important people in his life. He kissed Isabella quickly on the forehead and said goodbye to his daughter.

"Let me know when you're coming home," he asked Gabriel?

"Of course, Sam." Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek and returned his gaze to the little girl in his arms.

"Okay Izzy, away we go!" Gabriel yelled as they disappeared in a rustle of wings.

Sam smiled in spite of himself. He was sore and he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week and then get healed and then get laid. He missed Gabriel and he wanted to see his daughter, but they would be home soon. So instead of pining, Sam took a shower and climbed into the massive bed that Gabriel insisted that they have. The mattress was soft and the pillows were fluffy and it only took a moment for Sam to fall asleep, still smiling.

It wasn't the perfect apple pie life, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
